


The King's Ransom

by NightwingNinja17



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingNinja17/pseuds/NightwingNinja17
Summary: The creatures of the dark never sleep and neither does the future Narnian King. Caught within his musings of his upcoming coronation, Caspian wanders outside of the castle and all hell breaks loose. Now he's in for a fight for his life once more. Will he survive or will the forces of darkness overtake him and force him into an endless sleep for which there is no return? (Slight Prince Caspian Movie AU with elements of the books trickled in)
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue: The Deciding Factor

**Author's Note:**

> The creatures of the dark never sleep and neither does the future Narnian King. Caught within his musings of his upcoming coronation, Caspian wanders outside of the castle and all hell breaks loose. Now he's in for a fight for his life once more. Will he survive or will the forces of darkness overtake him and force him into an endless sleep for which there is no return?
> 
> Hello all! I'm back with a new story! This one combines my favorite franchise in the world. The Chronicles of Narnia has been a long time favorite story of mine. I'm excited to share this story with you. This combines three ideas I had in my head. The first, is what would happen if the forces of evil in Narnia tried to resurrect the White Witch again? The second idea is what if Caspian was kidnapped before his coronation at the end of Prince Caspian. The third idea, I'm going to leave for later for its a major spoiler. But know there was a third idea. So without further ado, please enjoy!

Prologue  
It was in the dead of night that the creatures of the dark stirred. These creatures hugged the shadows like they would a person have always been a friend to the creatures that lurked, that enjoyed taking advantage of others. With the silence over the realm complete, it allowed those unsavory beings to lurk within the shadows unchecked and unnoticed.  
It was within those shadows that five beings of the night crept.  
“Is he there?” A human male stood at one end of a long bridge separating the castle from the main village, looking at it like the castle itself was his target.  
“Unknown sir,” a bird shifted into a human before everyone’s eyes, “There we just too many people inside for me to get a good look.”  
The reason there were so many people, the first man thought, was that in a day’s time there was to be a coronation. A ceremony to celebrate the uprising of a new king. One that was said to be better than his predecessors.  
“Hmm this complicates things.” The man stroked his rough beard and tried to formulate a plan.“How are we to bring her back without the blood of a son of Adam?  
“We know no one that fits that description!” A fuzzy wolf like creature paced in a grassy clearing that they had set up a makeshift office, “I mean its not like we’re rubbing shoulders with one of the kings and queens of old.”  
“Ah! But therein lies the rub. We do know someone who fits that description.”  
“We do?” The sultry voice of a hag echoed from amongst the shadows of a nearby bush.  
“Who is about to be crowned king here in a few days?” The man waltzed into the small amount of moonlight that penetrated the canopy of the trees above them, “Who has been shown favor by Aslan and who does this man represent?”  
“If you’re referring to the man I think you’re referring to, then there would be no way we can get close. That fortress is impenetrable.” The second of two humans finally voice his thoughts, “Why even risk it? Why not find someone else to do the job?”  
“This isn’t just about releasing some ancient spell that anyone can release. We are going to release her,” The man waltzed over to the other human, “We all have been wronged by the Telmarines. And I for one will not stand having another on the throne. And the only solution I see, would be to release our friend. But, the only way we’ll achieve that is if we have the blood of a Son of Adam as the sacrifice.”  
“And the only person you know who fits that bill is the Prince?” the second of the two humans spoke up this time.  
“I picked you because of your history with the Prince and his associates. Let the records be known that they together have been the only ones, not friends or family, who has even acquired knowledge on the ins and outs of that castle and how to even capture the man.”  
The surrounding people nodded.  
“Let it be known to all Narnians. We will no longer stand to have another Telmarine whelp on the throne. We will take back what is ours, whether we have to kill every person who stands in our way or not.”  
“Now you have your orders. Go to the castle and find this prince. We need him alive.” A man hidden within the shadows spoke up. It was like he had been listening to the conversation, absorbing the words of the others before ordering the two humans around. And they left to prepare.  
“Are you sure it’s wise to employ those two? I mean their record shows that they’ve never once succeeded in the past,” The werewolf sauntered over to the figure.  
“We must have faith that they will succeed where they haven’t in the past.” He moved further into the shadows with something in his hands, “I must have faith.”  
“Are you really sure this Prince will bend to our will enough to release her?” the female took her turn and danced over to where the others stood in the shadows of the waning moonlight.  
“He will have no choice. Once he’s in our custody, we will be able to do with him as we please.” He fingered a long silver staff, “We will break him if need be. Now go! Prepare for his arrival. I will make sure that everything is in order with our new Queen.”  
And everyone howled and laughed at this. Even the trees which had been silent for most of the encounter seemed to shudder with both excitement and fear.  
It was the dawn of a new age and nothing was going to stop them now!


	2. Chapter 1: The Unconscious Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much guys for the views! I really appreciate it! Stay tuned for more mayhem and madness!

Two days later….

The dead of night was always interesting in the home of the Telmarines. It was like the night was suffocating as well as freeing. Suffocating in a way that it stifled all life for a brief few moments, but freeing as it allowed time for things to lurk. Like a thief in the night, it would take everyone in its grasp away if given the chance. And yet, creatures of the night thrived in it; amongst it even.  
That's where I, Prince Caspian, future ruler over all of Narnia found myself right before my coronation day. Spending time in that same darkness, with my thoughts racing.  
The night was not my friend. It caused my mind to overload with thoughts and fears of my past and of ruling. I felt I wasn't ready for this responsibility. I often wondered if I'd ever be ready. Aslan and the High Kings and Queens of old thought I was. Which meant a lot to be sure. But there was something in the back of my mind. Something that kept me from truly believing in myself.  
I had the fortunate privilege being privy to the knowledge and the wisdom the high kings and queens of Narnia. They had been my anchors so to speak for the last few weeks. Even during the battle for the freedom of all Narnians, I found myself relying on the skills that Edmund and Peter provided me. It was like something out of fairy tales that I now got to witness the ancients perform their duties.  
I hoped I could reach that same potential one day.  
Though that day might be further in the distance than I would have liked.  
Since the death of my uncle, it was like a maelstrom of activities inundated my every thought and move. From working on completing my coronation ceremonial duties before the ceremony took place, to discussing with Aslan and the others on what to do with the remaining Telmarine army taxed me greatly. I needed to get away from it all.  
I decided a walk through would do me good.  
I began to walk to the front of the palace, ready to reach beyond to the village that laid just beyond the walls when a voice interrupted my thoughts.  
"Can't sleep, your highness?" It was Reepicheep, the head mouse and one of my most loyal friends. I dared not reply which seemed to clue the mouse into my feelings, "Going for a walk to clear your head?"  
I glanced down at him and nodded wordlessly. Staring at those big brown eyes had an almost hypnotic affect. My mind retreated into a sense of security that only a loyal friend and fellow knight could give.  
"You're more than welcome to join me if that's what you would like," I smiled down at him. He returned the favor with a gleeful yet quiet squeal of delight.  
"Thank you, your highness! I think I shall," Reepicheep hurried forward a bit prompting me to move with him.  
We fell into an unusual, yet not unpleasant, silence. I focused on the quiet pitter patter of his claws against the stone. It lulled me into my thoughts once more however, which also prompted me to slow my pace down a bit more than Reepicheep appreciated.  
I then looked out amongst the river that lied beneath the bridge. I watched how it carried the massive amounts of water through and around the city. I thought of how it brought life to those that relied on the nourishment of the liquid that ran through it. Of how it never stopped unless it was stopped by force.  
It was powerful. A force to be reckoned with.  
Which begged the thought, would I even be able to achieve such power during my time as King? Would I be able to channel my inner strength like the river channeled the water?  
"Will you hurry forward my liege? It's not a walk if your legs aren't moving," Reepicheep returned to my side once more.  
"Sorry, Reep. I'm just lost in my thoughts is all," I leaned against the railing of the bridge that spanned the distance between the village and the castle. I stared up at the stars which were in abundance tonight, letting their soft glow edge me over into a small bit of bliss.  
I was able to pick out a few of the constellations that Dr. Cornelius would often tell me about when I first met him. I swiftly recounted the many stories he would tell of his ancestors using them to guide them all across Narnia. Today, they tried their best to guide me to a sense of peace and tranquility that I desired for myself.  
"May I be so bold to inquire as to what is on your mind?" Reepicheep scampered up a post in the wall and onto the said wall to my right.  
I tried to form the words lost to me, but it was if I had lost my voice. My mouth formed these unspoken thoughts, but nothing came of them. But when it did, it was the sound of a young boy, not a young man, that came out.  
"I...I am afraid of being a King." I just continued to stare at the stars, not wanting to glance down at the noble mouse sitting just beyond arm's reach. Reepicheep, though annoying as he could be, was becoming a fast fried. One that I could rely on for advice or battle strategies. There was never an end to this mouse's greatness, especially his nobility, "There is so much that I fear I learned from my uncle, that I am terrified will leak into my rule."  
"But didn't Aslan say you were worthy to be the ruler of all Narnia?"  
"Worthy yes, but capable and able, no." I tried to keep the frustration out of my voice, "After watching how High King Peter treated everyone and how they treated him, I often wonder if I can gain that same respect."  
"If my word has anything to say to the matter, may I say them?” Reepicheep tapped my shoulder with his tale as if to indicate he wanted to see my eyes. I nodded while meeting his gaze as I tried to hold back the tears which had begun to pool in the precipices of them, "You already have earned the respect of every Narnian that at least fought in your army. The Centaurs, the Minotaurs, the Dwarfs, and every living tree now look to you and trust you just to name a few. After all, you gave them back their freedom and their kingdom."  
I just sighed and tried to hold back the emotions that were running rampant in my mind. I gazed into Reepicheep's eyes and saw sincerity there. He was right, but I still doubted myself.  
"I..I..just don't know, Reep," I turned my gaze down to the cavernous crevices beneath the bridge.  
"My liege, look at me," I turned to look at the mouse once more, "In all my years as the leader of the mice, I can say one thing. Is that we've never had a more caring and thoughtful ruler than yourself in millennia. This is why I am by your side even now and I will stick by your side till I go to see Aslan's country one day if he blesses me with that honor."  
I was speechless. I had never been spoken to like that in all my life. I turned and let at least one loan tear fall from my face. This was one time in many that I was thankful for the people I had the privilege to govern. They were the backbone of the kingdom that was to become my responsibility. And they trusted me to be the face of it despite my heritage, despite everything my people did to destroy them.  
"Anyway, weren't we going for a walk?" I chuckled as Reepicheep scampered down the railing of the bridge. I quickly wiped away the remnants of some more stray tears that had fallen down my face and quickly pursued my friend.  
I followed the mouse into the village, forgetting for a brief moment that it was late at night that I had traveled into it for it was quiet. Except for the sounds of a festival off in the distance. The usual hustle and bustle of the night traffic wasn’t even there. I just stared into the street in front of us, waiting for a citizen to walk by and greet us.  
But there was none. And that itself set my nerves on edge.  
I had expected it to be quiet at least for the most part, it was unusually quiet. Like this was an indication that something was wrong, but I couldn't put a finger as to what it was.  
The vendor's stands sat eerily in the dark, off in the distance along with the unnatural shadows cast by the surrounding buildings caused fear to creep in to the back of my mind. The wind whipped through my hair caused chills to run down my spine. The flags half unfurled with the small amounts of wind that passed by them. The ambience here was off and I couldn't place why.  
That is until I got the distinct feeling of being watched.  
"Your Majesty, I say we turn back. Something isn't right here." Reepicheep confirmed my suspicions.  
"I agree," I rested my hand on the hilt of my sword, ready to take on whatever might approach.  
We both reversed course and began our trek back across the bridge and back into the castle, when three rather large men stepped across our path forward. They all wore armor and brandished three rather large swords. Despite their size, they appeared as if they were ready and could move at a moment’s notice.  
Frankly, I was terrified. Who were these people? What did they want with us?  
“Your majesty,” I could tell the man who spoke did so with a sarcasm that dripped with disdain for me. He even pretended to bow.  
“What do you want with his highness?” Reepicheep must have stepped into their line of sight because every one of their assailants flinched.  
“What we want, mouse, is none of your concern,” What I believed was the head of this group appeared behind me. I whipped my sword around once more to indicate I was armed and read.  
“You must be mad ambushing us then,” Reepicheep of course wouldn’t let the matter pass and stood by my side ready with his own sword to attack if needed, “To think that we wouldn’t put up a fight is…”  
“Is exactly what I expect both yourself and his highness, Prince Caspian to do,” The leader pointed a sword at me which caused my hands to begin shaking.  
“Who are you first and what do you want?” I finally found my voice once more, "And how do you know my name?"  
“Who am I?” The man just began laughing as did the rest of his crew, “Who am I? My dear Caspian, I think you would know your own people better than that.”  
I stared into the eyes of this stranger with an intensity I had forgotten I had. This man I didn’t recognize. Or at least, it wasn’t until I glanced down and saw a small branded mark on this man’s cheek that I realized this man was Ghost-tooth Gregory. A man who had been locked up by my father, and was subsequently released by my uncle. This man admired my uncle and Miraz mentored the man to do his bidding.  
“Ghost-Tooth Gregory,” I tried to keep the fear from my voice but was very unsuccessful once I recognized the man in front of me. He smiled which showed a missing tooth that was fitted with a silver one made to look like a fang from a serpent. His brown hair was cut short and he sported a rough, but short, beard. He wore the clothes of a merchant that was poor which obviously was a disguise, likely to lure myself or anyone near me in.  
“In the flesh,” He held out his hands to either side of him in a gesture that screamed ‘come at me’. I reigned myself in from attacking him right then and there. Knowing that most likely, it would not end well for me if I tried.  
I had often heard stories of this man’s exploits from people who would end up in the prisons in the castles. This man was ruthless. He would even go as far as to kill one of his targets for nothing more than mere sport.  
It was all a game to him. To get inside their heads before he struck was always his goal. A goal for which he always hit.  
"As for how I know your name, did you forget of the many times that you were or almost were kidnapped? That was me! I did that."  
The mark on his cheek was given to him by my uncle the one and only time he had failed on a mission. Which was an assignment that involved kidnapping me or attempting to kidnap as a way to rally the Telmarines into battling against other invading countries.  
If he was here, it couldn’t mean anything good.  
“I will not surrender to you,” I straightened my arm even more, “And even if I did, you would have hundreds of thousands of these people at your doorstep in minutes.”  
“Hah! You think your new citizens will come to your rescue? You seem to forget the festival that’s going on beyond us. So....your Majesty doesn’t have much of a choice, "As for why we are here, I also think you know the answer to that. And you saved us much time of coming to us yourself.”  
He readied his stance even more as if a predator was stalking its prey. Which in this case, he was the predator and I was the prey.  
“But now I think its high time that we leave with you.”  
“Not if I have anything to say about it.”  
“Nor I,” I had almost forgotten Reepicheep was behind me until he had spoken up.  
“If it was up to me, I’d have killed you on the spot. However, my employer wants you alive,” Gregory raised his sword and pointed it directly at the tip of my own, “So you can either come quietly, or I can end this quickly.”  
“Like I said,” I readied myself for what’s to come, “I will not surrender to you. I am Prince Caspian and I will never let anyone gain the upper hand. Not again.”  
“Very well then….Prince Caspian….Prepare to meet your doom,” and he struck first.  
It took all my strength to hold back his first strike. He was stronger than I gave him credit for. Every strike he dealt ate a little more in to my stamina right from the beginning. His specialty seemed to mainly force me into the defensive, which seemed to work as the only thing I had room for was to parry any incoming swing, thrust or jab he would throw my way.  
He was a skilled swords man. The only one I had ever experienced with more skill was that of my Uncle Miraz. I quickly parried and tried to strike out on my own and quickly realized that I most likely would not win this battle.  
As indicated of a slight fall to the ground when I tried to shuffle backward out of the way of a swing to my right side. Ghost Tooth took it as his opening and stabbed me in my left shoulder. I cried out in pain only for a moment, until Reepicheep's cries for my attention refocused my mind on him.  
“My liege, I see an opening in their defenses,” I scrambled to my feet though I was temporarily distracted from my own battle as I listened to Reepicheep. Though my gaze was on the deranged man in front of me, I made an effort to pay attentions to the words of one of my oldest friends here in Narnia, “I can break through it if you would run through it.”  
I quickly stole a glance backward and saw that the three men who had been guarding the bridge back to the castle, were now busying themselves with Reepicheep, who was so small and so fast that they couldn’t keep up with him.  
“I see it! Thanks Reep,” I returned my mind to my own battle and almost missed a thrust to my abdomen. I thankfully was able to counteract it with a swing of my own, however weak it was from the pain of the stab. But it was an almost near miss that had sent my already frayed nerves over the edge. This allowed adrenaline to sink in and that caused my concentration to wain.  
“You won’t win this. You can’t even escape what’s coming,” Gregory locked swords with mine and pushed all his weight down on me. I felt every muscle in my arms and back strain with such ferocity that I thought I would fall over just from the pain. I quickly stole a glance back toward the bridge and saw that the opening was there. I decided that now was the time to take that opening and literally run with it.  
“I’m full of surprises!” I pushed him off of me with all the strength I had left, I kicked him in the stomach and then turned to run toward the bridge.  
But I was startled and once again distracted when I heard Reepicheep cry out in pain. I saw him go flying across the battlefield, landing unceremoniously in a heap of fur at the feet of the barbarian Gregory who in turned kicked him back across in the opposite direction. Reepicheep groaned in pain and didn’t get up right way. Which scared me more than I would care to admit.  
“My liege! RUN!” He shouted back at me and pointed toward the opening that he had created in their lines. I heard a soft groan and realized that Reepicheep had fallen unconscious due to an untimely strike from the butt of a sword. My only hope was that he wouldn’t die before I could get back to him.  
I shook my head clear of my thoughts and then took off toward my freedom. I knew that if I could get into the confines of the castle, that I could alert the guards and have additional support from Peter or Edmund. But that was only if I could make it to the castle. For the mouth of the bridge was too far way from it for anyone to see our battle.  
I managed to get past the men guarding the front of my escape route and sprinted as far away as I could toward the bridge. It was as if a switch inside my brain instantaneously turned from fight to flight. Anxiousness replaced the adrenaline I had from the battle.  
However, I couldn’t get far. I heard footsteps quickly approaching me from behind and heard an almost otherworldly snarl come from the creature that was behind me.  
“Oh no you don’t!” I heard it before I felt it.  
Sharp teeth clamped down on the back of my left leg which caused me to fall. Along with it, the soft ‘shuck’ sound of a blade making contact with flesh also penetrated my ears and the pain penetrated the entirety of my right leg. I looked down at it and saw that a small dagger was lodged within my calf. I simultaneously saw the fangs of what I now could make out was a wolf, leave my flesh and soon found its way to my right shoulder.  
It took all my strength once more to not cry out in pain and let the victory over me be known. I tried to rise to my feet in one last ditch effort to escape, but was only met with more weight on my back.  
“I told you,” It was Gregory this time who put a booted foot firmly between my shoulder blades before I had the chance to stand. I put all my weight on my uninjured shoulder and did my best not to jostle my right leg any more than I had to, “You won’t escape.”  
My arms were thrusted behind me, pinned to my back like my armor normally was. I cried out as my injured shoulder screamed in protest. I was lifted to my feet, where I listed dangerously onto my right leg as the pain there intensified. And then a new face emerged when they had turned me around to face my capturers once more. He smiled sinisterly and then began lifting his hands toward my face.  
“Drop his highness to his knees!” The men who now had a hold of me kicked the back of my already weak legs. They even used the injury of the bite from the wolf against me to drive me stubbornly to my knees.  
And with that the newcomer had placed his fingers on my temples. I firmly closed my eyes and steeled myself, ready for whatever was to become of me. But, what happened next was not what I expected.  
I felt a mind penetrating my own and chanting ensued beyond. Everything began to feel muffled as I felt the smallest suggestion to fall asleep.  
“Look at me, boy,” I didn’t oblige. This man must have been the magician that Gregory had mentioned. He had to be! When he put his full hands on my face it strengthened my resolve to not do what he said, “Look at me!”  
He shook me which startled me enough to force my eyes open. And in doing so, my gaze was now transfixed to his. Not by my own volition, of course, but by the deep magic that resided within this man.  
“There we go! There’s those handsome brown eyes!” I tried my best to rip my head way and even look away, however, nothing I did had any affect. He had me right where he wanted me. He was being unusually nice to me despite the look he gave me earlier, “Caspian the Tenth, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you!”  
“That’s Prince Caspian the Tenth to you!” I snarled baring my teeth though I had no strength. It, however, sounded less threatening once I voiced my thoughts due to the fact that he had driven my voice to almost a whisper. And it seemed like he could tell. Then men who had forced me to my knees were now to either side of me, also on their knees. They used their bodies to force me to remain upright, sandwiching me between them in an attempt to keep me still.  
“Yes, there’s that small technicality that I overlooked,” He smiled even more at my obvious discomfort.  
“Let me go!” It sounded once more like a small boy pleading for his parents, than a man who was to be a king. It took everything I had to not allow tears that were present in my eyes to fall.  
But I didn’t have to keep them at bay as the presence of this magician returned stronger than before in my mind. It startled me so much that the dam had begun to break and tears flowed a little more freely than before.  
“I don’t think I can do that,” he smiled again a little less nicer than before, “However, if you were to sleep, I can assure you that no harm would come to you.”  
Bursts of searing pain pulsed through my head combined with the feeling of instantaneous sleep. The command felt heavy and I could feel dizziness starting to kick in. I wanted to stop everything I was doing and treat the pain that flared up, but I knew it'd only make things worse if I tried. I closed my eyes once more and tried not to relax my muscles, to give into this sensation. But it only resulted in me taking a deep breath, and then another. It was my best attempt to regain my composure and to push this maniac away from my already vulnerable mind.  
It became harder and harder to break away from his mental grasp, to ignore the sensations and the voices telling me to sleep. However, I was determined not to let this man overcome me. Perhaps it wasn’t the best solution, but I had made up my mind.  
Tears now began to flow freely as I realized I was done for.  
And that came in the form of a small caress on the cheek from this magician, magic flowing through his fingers into my mind as he did so.  
All my strength left me instantaneously. And I soon found myself lying on the ground, unable to move.  
“You’ll be in good hands soon enough,” One more caress and I was sent over the edge.  
Not before I heard however them joking that the man I was being sent to would show me no mercy. And that sent a splinter of fear running through my mind as I succumbed to unconsciousness.


	3. Rescue Averted

The funny thing about waking up without knowing where you are is that its completely amusing. If you can think of something like that in that manner. I sort of chuckled to myself at the irony of myself waking up in a strange place for that’s what the kings and queens of old experienced.  
I thought about the stories that King Edmund and King Peter shared with me about following Queen Lucy through a wardrobe and into Narnia. They ended up in a country that was foreign to them as I was to the Narnians.  
The only difference that I wasn't in a new country. Or at least I hoped that I wasn't.  
I felt around before I opened my eyes. I felt something soft underneath me. And above me for that manner I saw the sun glinting through tan fabric that sat on a wooden frame. It felt like I had found my way back to my bed at the castle and had just awoken from the best sleep that I had ever had.  
It was then that I realized that the tan fabric my eyes saw was what appeared to be a covered wagon’s canopy above me. My thoughts raced as to why I was in a wagon, forgetting only for a moment of the previous nights adventures. I intently listened for the sound of horses, but found none. I sat up on my elbows and tried to find the strength to sit up.  
That is until someone, who I had not known was there, slipped behind me and firmly placed a hand over my mouth. He leaned me back against his own body which forced me to remain still for fear of injury. The sound of his breaths came roughly into my ears, causing me to grimace in my response to the intrusion.   
“Don’t you dare make a sound, your majesty,” Sarcasm dripped off of this man's words. It was the magician who had placed his other hand on the back of my neck and pressed harder to cause some discomfort. I tried to pry his hands off of my head, but was met with the nails of this man eating into my cheek.  
Then the faint sound of horses not attached to the wagon surrounded the cart. And soon the sound of armor clanking against the saddles graced my ears. My heart soared. They were of Narnian military I’m sure of it. And if they were there, it meant that Reepicheep was still alive and had alerted them.  
“In the name of Aslan, we need to search your cart.” I strained to recognize the man's voice. However it was keenly Narnian.   
“I can assure you sir, all I have in my cart is hay for my horses back at my farm.” Gregory’s voice echoed throughout the front of the inner cabin of the covered wagon. A faint tap of a hand hitting wood just above me startled me to the point where the magician had to put more of his weight into his hold over me.   
“We still need to look.” The head of this contingent of men seemed to sway Gregory as I heard the sound of metal boots hitting the hard ground right at the entrance to the wagon.  
“Fine! Do what you wish.”  
I was startled though when the magician, I would have to learn his name later, started spouting off some words which were foreign to me. I don’t know what this was supposed to do other than the man now seemed pleased with himself.  
“Like I said, not a word or else,” I stiffened when I felt a small dagger eat into my ribcage. The sharp point of the metal blade felt cold against my skin. It's smooth touch seemed to both terrify me and ease my mind all at the same time.   
No sooner had he said it, the guards opened the flaps to the back. I could tell they were confused. I wondered what they were seeing. Surely, they were seeing me and this magician sitting there staring back at them.  
“He’s right! There’s only hay back here.” My heart sunk. There wasn’t a rescue coming. At least not this time.  
The magician must have masked our presence with an illusion.   
One that wasn't going to end with a rescue.   
“All is well, sir,” I heard the leather this time of the saddles stretching to the weight of the knights I could only assume were out there, “If you end up seeing any signs of his highness, Prince Caspian, please alert us as soon as possible.”  
“It will be my pleasure to do so.”  
No! Don’t go! I thought and tried to squirm away from the grasp of the magician. It only resulted in the sharp end of the dagger sinking further into my flesh than before. I hissed as this new pain sharpened my senses to the foreign object now lodged into my side.  
At the very least, it was a good sign that I was being looked for.  
Soon, the sound of galloping horses flittered away and was replaced by the sound of the entourage that had accompanied me this far.  
“Now that wasn’t so hard was it?” The dagger disappeared and so did the hands that held my head. I finally had the ability to lean forward and sulkily placed my hands on my face. I was doing my best to suppress the emotions that I could feel had begun to rise in my mind and heart.  
I tried to peak out at the crowd around us and more soldiers coming out of the shadows of the surrounding forests. I couldn't really see much, but what I could see caused my heart to sink.   
The magician soon opened the flaps to the back of the cart and let himself out. I tried to follow. However, I quickly discovered that I was chained to one of the posts of the wagon. But, this gave me a perfect opportunity to eavesdrop on the conversation between my new enemies.  
“Whew! That was close!” It was the magician’s voice.  
“Too close,” Gregory agreed. I heard the sound of a boot ruffling the dirt beneath it.  
“What was that all about? I only heard part of the conversation.”  
“They had orders to search everywhere for his highness. And thus they stopped us on their way to the next destination.”  
“And where did they say they were going?”  
“Unfortunately to our next destination too,” the magician seemed annoyed at this.  
A quick, yet seemingly tension filled silence seemed to follow.  
“By the way, the king-to-be awakens. Shall I put him back to sleep?”  
Then Gregory just laughed.  
“Boitkyl, you worry too much,” I could hear the faint slap of skin against skin. I could only imagine that Gregory had slapped the magician, who I now learned was named Boitkyl, on the back in a jovial manner, “You needn’t worry. He can’t escape even if he wanted to. I say we make camp here for the night. Drag his Majesty out from there and keep an eye on him if you have to. Otherwise, he will stay in there till we arrive.”  
“Yes, sir! Alright men! We are staying here for the night! Unpack your things, and prepare for anything.”  
I peaked out from around the effective doors of the wagon and looked out amongst the rest of the area. It was heavily forested save the ground beneath us which was worn to form a path. Where the path wasn’t, there was heavy foliage littered all around. It was as if the nature itself was making the journey difficult much like soldiers who had stopped us earlier. Front and center, stood the heads of this entire operation.  
“What about maybe magically paralyzing him sir?” I overheard him, the magician with one of the strangest names, ask Gregory on what to do with me. I instinctually retreated slightly back into the safety of the covered wagon as if he was right there.  
“Nah…not right now. Even if he tries to escape, he can’t get far on those injured legs of his,” The two of them shared in laughter and then began to unpack somethings.  
This was my only chance at escape here. The chains that held me wouldn’t hold me for long.  
I quickly scrounged the parts of the wagon I could reach in an effort to find something that could help me pick the lock of the manacle around my right wrist and ankle. At first I couldn’t find anything, but then I realized that there were crates full of metal weapons just close enough for me to reach it.  
Or I should say barely reach it.  
It took me several attempts at quietly pushing the lid off of it. Getting a glimpse at what was inside gave me hope that I could leave this place and find a group more friendly to Narnians. I took several items out hoping that one of them would be small enough to engage the lock and release the chains around my wrist.  
I quickly found a small sword that looked like it had once belonged to one of Reepicheep’s people. Excitedly, I picked it up and used my free hand to finally release the hold on my arm. It wasn’t easy without both hands and it took several attempts to put the small device in without poking myself, but I did it.  
“Let me go check on his highness,” I heard someone say from a ways away.  
I instantly panicked. I threw myself across the wagon and picked up the lid to the box. I knew that I needed to do this otherwise, I would be caught in the act. Then, without closing the lock back on my wrist, carefully placed it into the hand cuff once more. I then pretended that I was asleep.  
The cold afternoon air seeped into the wagon as the man opened it. I did my best not to shiver and give myself away.  
“It seems like he is asleep, Greg,” Gregory must have been far away for this man yelled.  
“Thanks! Let’s let him sleep! By the time we arrive at our destination, he’ll have a lot to deal with.”  
A lot to deal with? It caused my mind to reel at the thought of what was to come.  
“Okay, boss!” I glanced out at the man through half closed eyes and waited for this man to leave. Once he did, I was back at it, this time, releasing my foot instead of my hand.  
I made quicker work of the manacle around my foot than I did with my hand. This probably had a lot to do with the fact that I had use of both of my hands this time. I flexed it and made sure I had feeling there before I decided to make my exit.  
I peaked out from the flaps again, intently looking for anyone close by who might see me. None looked this way, and none even paid me any mind when I first began my trek away from these hooligans. I then decided it was my time to sneak out.  
I quickly scooted out of the back, taking great care in making no noise that might alert them.  
But then the sharp pain of both the stab and the bite wound caused my legs to give way. I had forgotten all about these injuries and they would make this journey difficult. I collapsed quietly to the ground. In doing so, I managed to capture a glimpse of the crowd that had accompanied me.  
The group seemed to have grown since the last time I saw them. Instead of the five or six men that had been present on the bridge, there were now probably eleven or twelve. I momentarily forgot of my quest to escape as fear crept into my mind.  
I had to get out of there though. I couldn’t stay here one second longer, for fear of my life.  
Slowly, I rose to my feet, taking a small break to gather my thoughts, check my bearings and then silently taking my leave away from the camp and out into the forest surrounding the path.


	4. Magic Has Its Uses

I huffed as I ran passed a few trees once again. This forest was never ending. Even amidst the pain, it dawned on me that I had no idea where I was going or even if I was going in the right direction. The Telmarines spent little to no time in the woods for fear of what they might find there. And thus, traveling through it to learn of locations within was not something I had ever done before.   
But despite all that, I had to continue forward.   
Though at this very moment I had to rest. This was in an effort to preserve what little strength remained inside of me. The pain in my legs proved more annoying than I had previously thought it would. My muscles protested every movement no matter how minuscule it was.   
I found a nearby log and sat down. It was near a small stream that babbled almost in time with the noise of my racing heart. I contemplated whether or not I should drink from its cool water, but couldn't bear the thought of moving after I had settled.   
I relished in the silence. No sound of horses feet hitting the pavement, no boisterous men rousing me from my respite, nothing. All there was, was the sound of the nature around me. The Narnian nature that I had come to know and love surrounded me with every breath that I took. It moved in me, it breathed into me some of the strength that I had left behind not a few hours before.   
I sat there for what seemed like hours. Taking in the scenery around me. The forest offered protection for the second time in nearly a month. The swaying trees felt like they were bowing to me in reverence. Not sure why that thought crossed my mind but it did.  
I listened to the nature as well. The birds chirped wildly above me, the babbling brook greeted my ears and the sound of the wind whipping through the trees eased my anxious soul. I knew the consequences of my escape would put a toll on my mind, but never did I expect it to cause anxiousness.   
The trickle of something wet falling across my ankles caught my attention soon after. I looked down at the back of my leg and saw that the blood had finally seeped its way through the bandage that was present. I winced at the sight. It throbbed in ways I've never had wounds throb before. Every time I tried to move my foot or move the rest of my leg, sent a sharp pain up and down its entirety.   
I decided it was time to remove the bandages and clean the wounds. I looked around for something that might aide in the cleansing of my wounds, but settled on letting the water from the stream be the balm that I needed. I stiffly crossed the gap between where I had previously sat and where the edge of the creek stood. I sat down closely to remove my boots and my socks and to roll up my pant legs. Reaching out to the bandages, I removed them to reveal a rather large and deep stab wound on one leg and bite marks on the other.   
Their gnarly appearance almost caused me to dry heave. The blood that wasn't seeping out the various holes was dry and caked on. It surrounded the holes with the aftermath of the encounter with Gregory. I used what clean parts of the bandages were there and wiped off as much as I could before moving to place them in the water's cool embrace.   
I only let the backs of my legs make contact with the water, however. The cool nature of the ever moving body of liquid eased what little pain existed from the removal of the bandages, but also created new pain. I let as much blood as I could flow off organically before I leaned forward and began to wipe the new remnants off of me. Once done, I used the leaves of a nearby plant as a makeshift bandage till I could get some help. Very gingerly, I replaced my boots on their perch on my feet and returned to my place on top of the log for rest.   
The sound, however, of a snapping twig startled me to the point where I fell of my perch. I quickly righted myself in time to see a familiar face not far off.   
It was the magician...  
How did he catch up to me so fast?  
They must have realized that I had left.   
I ducked behind the log as quickly as I could and watched as he made his way toward the spot I previously occupied.   
He seemed to take his time with his trek across the small clearing. I watched as he too, took in his surroundings with the same awe that I had. He looked up at the large trees, then down at the clear stream.   
But I knew he wasn't just looking for the pretty spots in the forest.   
He was also looking for me.   
To my horror, I realized that I hadn't quite cleaned up my mess. The used bandages sat just a little to this man's right, right out in the open.   
He must have noticed too, for he froze, picked them up with some discarded leaves I also left behind and then began to look around.   
"Caspian, if you're out here, show yourself this instant!" He looked mightily displeased. I dared not move for fear of one noise tipping him off to my location. The small hill behind me and the log in front of me would conceal my location from most places. Except if he was right on top of me, "I know you're here! Don't deny it!”  
He moved about the clearing a bit. Taking no small amount of time in making sure every nook and cranny of this grassy preserve was scanned with his eyes. I was surprised to find that he hadn’t found my hiding spot. Or if he had, he wasn’t coming my way to possibly lure me out of it instead.  
“You might be wondering how I found you so fast,” It was definitely a thought that had crossed my mind, “You left a trail of blood for me to follow.”  
My insides froze at the sound of the trail. I should have been more careful in covering my tracks.   
I then overheard the magician began to incant something again. Soon, my discarded bandages started to steam and it morphed into a ghostly snake-like figure.   
It moved around the magician a couple of times before stretching beyond its maker and moving about the clearing. It was clearly searching for something to which the crazy creator followed it. Much more intently, it searched in the same nooks and crannies that the magician had done just mere moments before. Except this time, it drew closer than the magician itself did to my hiding place.  
My heart began to race as the smoke drew ever nearer. It slowed its approach down enough to where it looked like it was peering directly into my soul. It then flew above the log and straight into my face.   
Which prompted me to cough.   
"Well, well, well! Look who the snake drug in!" He leaned forward onto the log and peered down at me, "Looks like the runaway Prince has returned!"  
I instinctually tried to back away, but only realized too late, that my cover was also a trap. The only way out was to cross paths with Boitkyl, if I remembered his name correctly. That wasn’t something I was quite itching to do right at this very moment.   
“Why don’t you come out of your hiding spot and we can talk about this like civilized men?” Boitkyl reached his hand out toward me to further show his intentions.   
I didn’t believe him for a second and vehemently shook my head in protest to his proposal. I glanced around at my hiding spot to see if there was anything else that might either provide me cover or a way out of this situation.. Finding none, my only option was to face the threat before me.   
“You’re going to come here this instant!” He reached in and tried to grab me without launching himself over the log, yet gave up rather quickly when he found that he couldn’t.   
“Or what?” I said that more fiercely than I had intented which seemed to cause the magician to grow more infuriated with me.   
“I’ll make sure that once Gregory sees you again, he’ll giving the best pounding he’s ever given.”  
“Well, I’m going to have to take a rain check on that pounding.”  
Now was my best chance to escape again.   
I saw my opening when he began to step over the log that blocked the path between us. I waited until he was almost over the log before I launched myself over the top and back out into the clearing.   
However, in my haste to escape, I forgot one thing.   
That I was still injured.  
The jump from the log proved to be more strenuous than my legs could handle. For as soon as my feet hit the ground, all the strength in them disappeared and I was on the lying prone once more. I laid there for a few seconds to collect my thoughts and let as much of the pain pass as I could before I scrambled as quickly as I could to my feet to avoid the grasp of this madman magician.   
Boitkyl had since returned to the clearing side of my former hiding place and was looking rather angry. He unsheathed his dagger and began to sway with it as if to throw me off my game. I had nothing more than my body to shield my life from it, therefore, I steeled my gaze in attempt to not appear scared.   
“Boy, why do you do this? Why not come quietly?”  
“You have kidnapped me and injured me enough. I am not a subject to be subjugated to anything you or your cronies have to quash me with. In fact, it should be the other way around. Gregory, yourself and all those you associate with are all my enemies now.”   
“Oh! You think you’re something special now? You think that because you’re to be king that you’re immune to this?” Boitkyl just laughed, “Boy, when your poor rule begins, this will be but a scant mercy in the face of what could happen.”  
“I do not hear truth in your words, Boitkyl,” Ferocity was apparently on my side now. The words which just spilled from my mouth surprised me, for inside I was a trembling mess of a young sixteen year old royal who was about to be killed, “I am going to be a great king one day.”  
“You think you will be a great king?” The magician turned to laughter once again like it was an old companion, “That’s precisely why we took you! Some of us don’t believe that and we’ll do everything in our power to make sure that your rule will never come to power.”  
“Like I said, I do not fear you!” I spat upon the ground like I had seen countless individuals in my Uncle’s court do when they showed contempt for something. Once again, I was taken by surprise for my actions both from the unbridled words that came from my mouth and the ferocity that I was speaking them in. I was no longer afraid. At leas that’s what I kept telling myself, “I will be free of this. You will not stop me, you only strengthen me.”  
This also surprised Boitkyl who stood still, contemplating my latter expression of courage.   
“You will suffer greatly for the humiliation you have caused me!” He pointed the dagger at me and then readied himself for combat.   
I had to quickly figure out a way of escape. Or, at least, a way to find a weapon. I eyed the ground for a rock, something to prevent myself from being skewered by the dagger. My eyes drifted quickly over a rather good sized stick that would easily block a blow from something that small. I raised it just like I would do a sword and made sure that he couldn’t pull a fast one on me.   
Which just to my luck, it was just in time for Boitkyl to strike at me.   
Much like Gregory had been when he attacked me on the bridge, Boitkyl had a lot of strength behind the strokes of the small sword. This threw me completely into defensive once more. All I could do was block the small blade from impaling me or disabling me.   
With all my might, I did what I could to hold this man back. I tried a few times to gain the upper hand by thrusting the twig at his legs or his arms, but every time my swings were met by skilled hands.   
I felt my strength waining as quickly as the battle had started though. It took everything I had to not fall flat onto my back and give Boitkyl another victory over me.  
That is until he had me corned with my back toward the stream.   
I knew that if I was to back into this thing, that I would probably lose the battle. I wasn’t the most surefooted when it came to battles in the water. That was one thing that the generals and those who would train me in my youth tried to help me with but were not very successful.   
With an untimely distraction of my memories and a deft swing of his sword, I was disarmed. The force of the blow sent me reeling backwards into the water. The slope inward, caused me to stumble and fall flat on my back.   
My mind panicked when the magician took this as an opportunity to straddle me and use the natural slope of the water’s edge to force my head under. I felt every inch of his hands around my shoulders and neck forcing my breath out from my lungs. I felt my lungs freeze with the lack of air accompanied by the cold stone floor eating into my back accompanied. The cool but threatening wetness of the water surrounded me sent my body into a shock from more than one front. It was a sensation I hoped would not be repeated.  
Suddenly, and with much force, my head was propelled to the surface.   
I took in a greedy breath along with trying to catch my breath. I also coughed for some of the dripping remains caught in my throat.   
“Like we’ve told you, you can’t escape us, or what’s coming,” My head was then pushed underwater once again. I was thrust under the water and then brought up for air many more times before all the strength in my body disappeared. The time time to take breaths grew considerably shorter which caused my body to relax. I willed it to fight, but it offered little victory to my plight.   
After a few long agonizing minutes, I was pulled out of the water and thrown onto dry land. I collapsed as soon as my legs hit the ground. Coughing the water out of my lungs took longer than I would have liked. I frantically searched for my discarded stick yet couldn’t find it. All I found was the sight of Boitkyl coming out of the water himself with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes.  
The fight with the water became the least of my worries.   
He pounced on me like a cat to its prey. I was forced onto my back and he straddled me once more. His left hand ended up on my neck, choking me slightly while also holding me still. He them procured a dagger, raised his hand and then stabbed me right above my left hip.   
My body jolted with the shock of the incident. I laid there listening to the magician chant some words in magic. And although I didn’t feel like I was dying, the pain was so immense that I felt like any movement of any part of my body would send me into unconsciousness.   
“You were foolhardy to believe that you could escape. You are going to pay when I return you to Gregory,” Boitkyl placed a hand on top of my new wound and pressed. I tried to suppress a groan but was highly unsuccessful, “Just so you know, though you will feel pain and it will heal like any other wound, it’s not fatal.”  
And he pressed harder. I felt the edges of my mind reach out into the confines of unconsciousness. The edges of my eyes turned black. I was going to fall under and I was helpless to stop it.   
As soon as the onslaught began, it ended leaving me dazed on the ground. I dared not move for fear of what this magician in front of me would do to me if I even looked like I was going to try anything. I decided to remain on the ground and stare at anything except Boitkyl.   
I did turn my gaze however when the magician looked down on me with a smirk. A small chuckle escaped his lips and shortly afterwords, I felt my hands a feet tied up very tightly. I then found myself draped over the back of a horse, stomach first, like I was the very saddle bags that were draped across the rear end of the saddle.   
Boitkyl mounted the horse after he had draped a cloak over me. For what reason he did, I was uncertain, but at least it helped keep the sun off of my back. Then once more, I was on my way into the confines of the evil Gregory. This wasn’t going to end well for me anymore. I could feel it.   
Slowly, yet not surprisingly, the gait of the horse and the pain I was experiencing forced me into unconsciousness and that’s how I remained for the rest of the ride back to camp.


	5. The Unexpected Things You Find In A Bar

_“Well we can’t just leave him here!”  
“But why would we want to bring him in with us? We can just leave guards by the cart and get on with it.”  
“Because, we need him alive. By alive, that also means fed. I also don’t want to risk another escape attempt. It was hard enough the last time to find him.”  
“Hmph…..alright! If we have to, he’s staying by your side Gregory.”_

The faint sound of footsteps startled me awake as if I had just experienced a nightmare. I groped for anything to steady my mind, but quickly realized that I couldn’t move. Or at least not move much.  
I looked down at my feet and realized that it was a mixture of a few things that held me in place. First, it was four large and heavy ropes that were tightly wound around my legs, hips, torso and chest. Secondly, I surmised that it also had to be the work of Boitkyl. He had said before that he could paralyze me if he wanted to.  
It then dawned on me that I wasn’t in the forest anymore. I was back inside the wagon that I had called my home for the last few days. I wondered how long I had blacked out for, for I had no recollection of even returning to its confined spaces.  
But my pondering ceased when the magical weights that tied me down were lifted. And out from the back of the wagon, came the face of the last man I wanted to see.  
Ghost-tooth Gregory.  
“It’s about time you woke up little prince!” He climbed into the wagon and began untying the thick ropes that kept my movements to a minimum, “We was beginning to think we’d gone and killed you!”  
“No thanks to your magician,” I found the words had slipped out faster than I could reign them it. This was no place for sarcasm. One wrong word, and I could be knocked out. Or even worse, I could be killed.  
Gregory just laughed.  
“Boitkyl can be a little over ambitious when it comes to doing my bidding,” The last of the ropes were untied and he backed out of the wagon. He then reached back in and extended a hand to me.  
I hesitated at first. I never wanted this man to touch me. Even though it was his magician that had done all the work. Yet, in my hesitation, he grabbed my ankle and began dragging me out the back. I was pulled out to where I fell on the ground in the middle of a row of tents. Just beyond it sat a town. We had stopped right outside a tavern that seemed to be put to good use. Unsure as I was to my location, I was just as unsure as to what I was looking at.  
From what I could see, the town was small though it was still well inhabited. There were mainly humans from what I could see, with the occasional Centaur or faun that scooted by. I reveled in the beauty of it. I even made a mental note to return here after I had been crowned King.  
My thoughts were interrupted when Gregory hoisted me to my feet rather roughly. Once I was surefooted again, he let me go.  
“We are going inside that tavern for a bite to eat. You are coming with us. After your recent escape I won’t be letting you out of my sight,” He slapped me on the back and all but pushed me forward. It took everything I had not to fall flat on my face in front of this man.  
“What a pleasure,” I tried to keep my sarcasm from my voice again, but remained once again unsuccessful.  
He was swift to grab my arm and forced me, back up against a nearby tree. He must have been told about the stab wound above my hit for he pressed into it with his knee. Gregory’s arm then pressed painfully into my chest, not letting an ounce of me move an inch. His expression was fierce yet amused. If I wasn’t so fearful or in so much, I probably would have smiled.  
“You’d better keep that tongue of yours in check, otherwise, there will be hell to pay before any of the real fun begins. Do you understand?” I nodded as best I could with the hold. He then pushed me once and then let me go.  
I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding. I was internally thankful that he didn’t do anything more rash than giving me a good scare.  
“Now come along! We don’t have all day.”  
I followed Gregory into the pub. It was dark in color from the inky colored walls that surrounded the place. The lights came from either lanterns hung from the ceiling or from windows too small to look like they belonged to anything but the underbelly of a ship. The bar itself was also covered in the dark wooded slabs which was in stark contrast to the tan countertops above. It was filled to the brim with people who looked like they were up to no good.  
Just like someone I knew who was now walking directly behind me.  
Gregory guided me to bar and sat me down, standing still behind me as if he was a proud father about to flatter his son before the other patrons. I didn’t know how to react to this other than acknowledging his presence sent a chill down my spine. I poignantly sat down on the closest bar stool that I could find that still left room for this spineless sap of a man to sit beside me.  
The bartender soon approached us. He looked at me with great suspicion, though from what I couldn’t tell. It was as if he was trying not to give his wariness of the situation away. He finally stopped in front of us and for a brief few seconds, he seemed to be sizing Gregory up before returning his steely gaze to me.  
“What will it be for the two of you?” The man never once took his gaze off of me. Which for some reason unsettled me a bit.  
“A glass of your finest mead for me, and a glass of water for him,” Gregory sat down to my left on the bar stool that was almost too small for the counter it sat in front of.  
I began to take in my surroundings. There were a few men I recognized from the crew that had taken part in my capture. However there were many that I didn’t seem to know. Some looked very much like thieves, others looked like seafarers who had wandered too far from their ships and the water they often liked to call home.  
Yet there was one man who caught my attention. This figure was hooded, his hands rapping nervously upon the table to which he sat on. On his fingers he wore two rings. One which held a gorgeous blue jewel that I didn’t know, the other sat a golden lion, much like the crest of Narnia that the Kings of Old wore on their armor during the battle against Miraz.  
He stopped rapping his hands on the table when I guessed he sensed I was looking at him. And it was hist turn to turn his gaze toward me. Despite not being able to see his face, I could see the point of the hood facing in my direction. It was as if the person under there seem to recognize me.  
Thoughts raced through my head as to who this person was. I tried to rack my brain to try and figure out who this person behind the hood was, but no one I knew wore a hood like that.  
Well, know one that I was close to that is.  
We both stared in each others’ directions for what seemed like minutes before a gruff voice  
“So, kid, what’s your name?” I turned back around to find the glass of water being placed gently in front of me. The suspicious stares had turned into an affectionate glance.  
“Cas…”  
“Cassius,” Gregory butted into the conversation by wrapping his arms around me like he was my father. I had to do everything in my power not to shy away from this. That move was more out of fear of this man to my left than necessarily disgust, though that also played a factor in my reaction.  
“And what are you two doing out here so far from home?” the man looked between myself and Gregory like something was off.  
“We were just exploring the area and stopped to grab a bite to eat,” Gregory smiled the most sincere smile I think I’d seen him smile since my capture.  
“I was talking to your friend here, not you,” the bartender seemed a bit put off that Gregory kept on answering for me, “Now, how long have you been out here?”  
“Just a day and a half,” I shrugged. In truth I had no idea how long we’d been out and about. I had been unconscious for most of it. It was my only guess of the time to which Gregory seemed to run with it.  
“Hmm. Sounds like you two are having fun then,” the bartender grabbed a dirty cup and began to run a rag over it to shine it.  
“We are, thank you,” Gregory once again cut into the conversation. The bartender gave him a sideways glance and then walked away. I followed him and noticed he walked over to where the hooded figure sat. It seemed as though this bartender knew the man and was trying to alert him to. He kept pointing in my general direction which made me nervous. I couldn’t think of a reason as to why another person would be so intent upon me.  
Was this another person who was here to capture me? Or would this be the source of my freedom?  
“Hey Gregory!” I whipped my head around to see one of the foot soldiers who had accompanied us wave the resident madman over, “There’s someone who wants to meet you.”  
Gregory looked conflicted. It was as if he wanted to meet this person while at the same time, he needed to stay with me. It was his turn to rap his fingers across the top of the bar. And soon he pushed himself up on his feet in a huff and then turned rather authoritatively back in my direction.  
“Don’t you dare move from this spot,” he pointed toward me. “If I’ve seen that you’ve left, I won’t hesitate to do something rash.”  
I nodded and made sure that he saw. He stared at me for a few more seconds before turning toward the figures who had called him.  
For a few minutes, my mind returned to everything going on around me. The gruff men who surrounded me seemed off putting. The many people who were either drunk, on their way to getting drunk or were just downright nasty people turned this normal pleasant and joyous occasion into one of maddens and chaos. Not to say that situation I found wasn’t off-putting either, but it left much to be desired. In fact, it seemed like the whole scene seemed to get more boisterous than it had been when Gregory and I had entered not a few minutes earlier.  
The bartender returned and he watched as Gregory retreated to the other side of the pub. He then turned his gaze back toward me once more. His soft and understanding gaze seemed to ease my worries of the man.  
“You’re Prince Caspian aren’t you?” I almost didn’t catch it for how soft he spoke. However, when it registered in my mind that he recognized me, a feeling of sheer terror came over my mind. It was so bad that I almost fell off the stool I had flumped on. He must have seen how alarmed I was over this and raised his hands slightly to indicate he meant no harm, “No need to be alarmed! I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to help you.”  
“Help me?” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Help me?

But I was startled when a hand clasped over my mouth and an arm wrapped around my shoulders. The figure behind me forced me to my feet and out of the main part of the pub. I tried to fight against this man’s strong hold, but the sheer might of the endeavor couldn’t be stopped.  
I was equally as surprised to find that no one in the room, not even Gregory seemed to notice.  
“Relax!” Once in a private room in the back of the building, I was released as the man spoke to me, “I’m here to help you!”  
“That’s what everyone keeps telling me,” I backed away holding my jaw. I prepared myself for a fight, all the while taking in the interior of the back room. The room was dimly lit with the only natural light coming from one small window in a nearby doorway. The room was just as dark in the interior as the rest of the pub was. Accompanied by the small table in the middle, I quickly surmised that this was a room where they gambled or made deals.  
“But this time, I speak the truth,” The lone figure pulled down his hood to reveal a person I recognized.  
He wore the same armor and gear that he had used when we failed at capturing the Telmarine castle. Mixed with the dark, forest green cloak that was adorned upon his shoulder cast a dark glow upon the man who was no more than a year or two my senior. I tried my best to not look distraught, for in truth I was glad he was there. But at the same time there was a small sense of foreboding in the back of my mind. Like a feeling that this wasn’t going to last.  
However, I was going to make the most out of it while it lasted.  
“High King Peter! What are you doing out here? And how did you find me so fast?” I sputtered through my questions as I sat down on the only chair that surrounded the small table. Running a hand down my face, the only thought that entered my mind was how increasingly strange this day kept getting. I subconsciously let a sigh of relief run through my body and escape my lungs with a small puff of air. I was delighted to see King Peter again.  
“I’m here to rescue you,” He opened the door slightly and peaked out of it out at the crowd in the main portion of the bar we were in, “As for how I found you, we got word from some of our scouts that something was off with a wagon convoy set for this town. The leader of the convoy had mentioned they were hauling hay back to their farm. But something didn’t seem right when there seemed to be more footprints in the dirt then there were people present when the found the cart.”  
I exhaled a breath I didn’t realize I had been holding. The soldiers who had stopped the cart had sounded the alarm and the rescue did come! I was elated to find out that it had been so quickly. Despite my initial reservations that a rescue wasn’t coming, my liberation had come.  
“They came back and alerted me to the issue and myself and a small contingent of your troops came here with me to put and end to this,” Peter knelt in front of me. Upon seeing the relief in my eyes, he smiled and patted my right knee with his left hand, “Thank Aslan, it seems you are more or less in one piece.”  
King Peter must have seen the bruises that I felt had started to form on my neck for he reached out and gently ran a finger over them. He then seemed to asses me with his eyes. His gaze flitted from my neck, to my torso and back. It seemed to me that he was trying to figure out something.  
“More or less is the optimal word there,” I had effectively ended the pregnant silence before letting out an emotional puff of air at those words. It was only stifled by the emotions that I was trying to keep at bay.  
“Are you injured anywhere else?”  
“My shoulder and the back of both of my legs to name a few,” I shrugged to try and indicate my indifference to my injuries. I knew that once I could get back to the palace, that I would be fine. So I didn’t care that my body ached.  
I only cared about going home.  
In truth I was elated to find out that the High King had rescued me and that I was home free. I wasn’t bound to this lunatic and his cronies anymore. I wasn’t forced under by magic, nor was I constantly bound to the confines of the magician’s magic either.  
Once again, the past had come to influence the future. And the past seemed to win.  
“Let’s get you out of here shall we?” Peter patted my knee again and stood to his full height. He returned to his post at the door, peering out once more. He seemed to be pleased with something else going on outside before turning to me, taking off his cloak and placing it around my shoulders.  
I nodded absentmindedly.  
I was going home! That’s all I could think about.  
“Keep the hood up. Even though we are going to use the back exit, I don’t know who is standing watch outside who might recognize you.”  
Peter must have noticed my dwindling attention as he called my name a few times.  
“Caspian!” I shook my head free of my whirling thoughts and looked the High King directly in the eyes, “You need to focus. If they catch us..”  
He left it at that.  
I nodded again, not trusting my voice to guide my thoughts into reality. I did as I was told, however, and soon the forest green hood was over my head.  
We retreated from the back of the tavern as quietly as we could, letting the waning daylight and the hustle of the people in the streets conceal our movements. Peter kept the ever vigilant watch over our surroundings while keeping me close. I hated not being able to see anything in my peripheral vision due to the nature of the hood, but I was simultaneously thankful for the anonymity it gave me as we traversed the thoroughfares of the town.  
I could hear the joy in peoples’ voices. And the occasional laughter permeated the air. I watched as the occasional child would dart pass yelling to someone off in a direction I couldn’t see. I would see people and shop owners buying and selling wares of unknown origin. The smell of food quickly wafted past me as we passed a bakery. It all seemed like things were going back to the way they were before the oppression of my Uncle and the rulers before me.  
(Maybe include all throughout the story of someone trying to demean Caspian and make him less confident in his ability to rule)  
It seemed like the minutes dragged on before we made it to an awaiting convoy on the other side of the small town. I saw three knights sitting on horses, two dressed in Narnian military attire and one in Telmarine attire. I then noticed that front and center stood Edmund, who had been carrying the reigns of two horses.  
My heart leapt with joy when I saw Reepicheep sitting in between the ears of an unmanned horse. He sported a bandage to his head, which looked rather ridiculous sitting underneath the gold band and red feather he always wore. But, much to my delight, he was alive. And to me that mattered much more than his looks.  
“You’re highness!” Reepicheep leapt from his perch atop the horse when he saw us approaching. I didn’t know whether he was referring to me or to Peter who walked a bit in front of me, “Did you find him?”  
“I believe I did,” Peter turned in my direction and smiled at me.  
I let my hood fall from my head so that the others could see me. Reepicheep’s ears perked in wondrous delight as he scampered up to me faster than I had ever seen him move.  
“I’m so sorry your highness that I wasn’t there to stop them from taking you! I was so worried when I found you weren’t there on the bridge, I thought….”  
I knelt down to get as close to his level as I could and put a hand up for him to stop talking.  
“There was nothing more you could have done Reep. You did everything you could.” I did my best to reassure him, “I’m just thankful you’re alive.”  
“Yes, well…I don’t think I would have been if it wasn’t for their majesties finding me at the mouth of the bridge,” the small mouse gestured toward Peter and Edmund who wore matching smiles.  
“I’m just sorry we didn’t get to you or to Caspian sooner,” Peter mounted his horse then rode up next to me to bring me mine.  
“We need to get moving,” I could tell Edmund was attempting to put as much urgency in his voice as he could.  
“Right,” I nodded my head, let Reepicheep climb up and onto my shoulder and then proceeded to put my foot in the stirrup. The others had turned their backs toward me and had begun their movements forward. I decided that I needed to hurry.  
I didn’t make it far however, when the last voice I wanted to hear made his presence known.  
“If you know what’s good for you kid,” the voice rang out amidst the din of the town, “you will not put your foot in that stirrup and come with me”


	6. Running Gets You Nowhere

_“If you know what’s good for you kid,” the voice rang out amidst the din of the town, “you will not put your foot in that stirrup and come with me”_

Everyone, every Narnian who stood in front of me, as quickly as they could, turned to face the newcomers.  
Well, they weren’t exactly newcomers.  
“You will do well to leave us alone,” Peter turned to face Gregory. He had his sword drawn and pointed right toward the psychopath, “We are taking Prince Caspian with us.”  
“I think your sorely mistaken boy,” Gregory gestured toward the town to his left and the wilderness to his right, “I think the….prince….. is coming with us.”  
At that very moment, we were surrounded. It was the very people that had alerted the guards to the convoy I had been occupying for so long. A few carried crossbows, the rest all carried swords save Boitkyl. The sheer numbers alone would cause anyone to stop and rethink any battle strategy that might have flitted across one’s mind. Even the townsfolk who had been privy to the arrival of the mob, had stopped what they were doing to reroute themselves around the skirmish.  
“Peter,” I could hear Edmund’s worried cries behind his brother.  
“What is it that you want with Caspian?”  
“Our employer wants him for something special that will secure our place in this world! We need him to fulfill it. Yet he won’t stop his attempts at escaping his doom.”  
“What doom?” Reepicheep scampered up to the top of my horse’s head.  
“That is for us to know and for you to find out now isn’t it?” Gregory stepped a bit closer to me, shifting his blade from hand to hand as if trying to decide what to do with it, “Now, be a good boy and come with me and I’ll spare you any misery your actions will cause you if you don’t."  
“I will not come back with you!” I let the words fall from my lips like I had drank too much water. I wasn’t going back with this madman even if my life depended on it.  
“And I won’t let you take him either,” Reepicheep’s voice startled me for a few seconds. But it warmed my heart to hear that he still wasn’t going to leave my side despite all that he had endured in our previous encounter with Ghost-tooth Gregory.  
He just laughed.  
“You are all outnumbered,” Gregory pointed his sword in my direction, “What makes you think you can escape us?”  
“We are full of surprises.”  
Startled, I stood in a daze as King Peter suddenly spurred his horse forward giving me enough time to mount the horse I had been given and followed suit. The rest trailed not far behind and soon everyone of us were galloping through the streets of the town and away from the men who had accosted us.  
The small town whipped by us in a blur of metal, glass, wood and stone. The townsfolk parted swiftly to let us through. In my quick glances around, I saw their confused stares and their concerned glances. Once we entered the path out into the forest, I could breath a little bit. The trees would offer some protection. For how long, I didn’t know, but hopefully it would give them some opportunities to forge ahead without much interruption.  
“Keep Caspian in the center!” I heard Peter’s voice amidst the pounding of the hooves on the ground, “We cannot let him fall into enemy hands, again.”  
The chorus of acknowledgments sounded like music to my ears and soon we repositioned ourselves to where I was in the center of the stampeded. Edmund and one of the knights, that I had suddenly realized were there, were in front of me, Peter and two of the other knights were behind. We formed one line that way of there was to be an assault from behind,  
However, the High King’s voice was soon matched by the shouting and additional pounding hooves that came at us from the forest to either side of the well worn trail leading away from the city. I stole a glance to my right to see Gregory front and center with the rest of his men. They all carried crossbows and were preparing to fire right at us.  
“Don’t worry about them, your highness,” Reepicheep sounded off from his perch on my shoulder, “Keep your focus on the road ahead. I’ll make sure no harm is to befall you.”  
I internally smiled despite the fear that almost overrode it. How he could protect me when with one shot to his body boy one of the bolts would most likely kill him, I would never know how. However my confusion, my focus continued to be on the approaching army behind us.  
Dodging whistling arrows while riding a horse wasn’t easy. It wasn’t like I could just easily move to the side to let the bolt whizz past my head and into a nearby tree. This wasn’t like the last time where I was on foot, letting the nature around me stop the onslaught that could lead to my death.  
This was much worse.  
“You won’t get away, boy!” I registered the distant shout of Gregory’s voice echoed throughout the foliage and into my already terrified mind. I didn’t want to think for one second what that man might to do me if he was to get a hold of me once more. I encouraged my horse to move forward faster, letting the trees glide past me as if they were the ones moving at a breakneck pace.  
I shook my head from my thoughts on the trees, ripping my mind back to reality once more. High King Peter himself told me I needed to focus and thus, I tried with all my remaining might to do just that. I had to remember that I was on a horse. I had to keep my eyes forward so that if any tree jutted out into the path, I would be ready for it. I had to keep careful note of the bolts that whizzed past me and to dodge them if they were too close. One wrong move could send me spiraling down onto the forest floor.  
Reepicheep sat stock still on my shoulder ready for anything. I followed everyone in front of me rather closely. I hoped that if I was to be thrown from my horse, that another rescue would be swift.  
My hopes were quickly quashed though at the sound of Reepicheep’s cries for me to look out. I only had a moment to think before the searing pain of a crossbow bolt lodged itself into my right shoulder. The force and surprise of the blow sent me reeling off my horse and tumbling into the forest floor. Reepicheep, who had previously been sitting on my shoulder, had been launched a few feet behind me. I could hear his quiet groans, letting me know he was still conscious.  
I collapsed as a wave of pain threatened to overtake my mind. I tried my best to put it aside and scramble to my feet, but getting on my feet was the tough part.  
The two knights and King Peter also had to come to an abrupt stop, trying to avoid me as best as they could. My own horse had since scrambled down the path in front of us and left us in the dust.  
“Caspian! Are you alright? Can you stand?” The volley of questions didn’t register at first, but then reality hit me like the flat side of a sword.  
“I’m…I’m alright,” I was winded from the fall, “I think…I think I can stand.  
Peter reached down and offered him my hand which I accepted. Once I was at least up on my feet, I tested my strength to make sure that I could hold my own. Once I felt steady, I nodded to the King and took steps forward. I held my right hand close to my body for the pain was greater than I had originally thought. I looked down and saw the tail of the arrow sticking out like a very obvious splinter. I tried not to wince as the pain began to hit me in every growing waves. This was significantly worse than when my aunt had hit me with the same thing. That time it had just grazed my shoulder. But this time, I wasn’t as lucky as that.  
“Right. Reepicheep, you go with Mikał and Caspian you’re with me,” I hopped onto the horse behind the High King and held on to him as best as I could with one arm.  
“Stop right where you are!”  
We were surrounded. The men from Gregory’s pack had us corralled into a small circle with myself at the center. It provided no room for escape. I did my best to not huddle against Peter’s back in fear, but it was all I could think of doing without putting myself in more danger than I already was.  
“You are messing with the wrong people,” I could feel Peter moving his head about, trying to assess the situation.  
“Are we now?” I looked up to find Gregory not far from us looking straight at Peter.  
“You will leave a path for us this instant,” Peter’s commanding voice rang out and it seemed to have an effect on all those who were around us.  
“Who do you think you are? We don’t take any orders from anyone who isn’t our employer. So unless you have tons of money under that shiny armor of yours, the Prince will be coming with us.”  
“I am High King Peter, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands. I was sent here by Aslan to stop this insurrection and that’s what I intend to.”  
“Ha! You think that your fancy titles will stop us? I have many men one of which can hit things without seeing them….”  
I was startled away from the conversation when I heard a voice. One that seemed more in my head than one spoken in person. I looked around to try and locate the source of this sound, but found none.  
_“Scoarbus Vexaadus, Quensum Tormieniengee*,”_ It whispered so softly that I thought I had hallucinated the words. The phrase wasn’t something I had heard before.  
But realization set quickly in and to my horror, I realized that those were words filled with magic.  
Because simultaneously, I felt something inside me shift.  
At first it wasn’t unpleasant, but I felt everything inside me begin to slow. I felt my heart slow its beating, my blood moved sluggishly through my veins and then, all at once, my muscles grew weak. I didn’t know how much longer I would be able to stay upright. Then the pain settled in. It felt like I had put my entire body to sleep like one would a foot or an arm when one has sat on them wrong for to long. But it was more intense than simply my entire body falling asleep. It made me so weak that my body grew loose and limp.  
And then it happened.  
I fell from the horse.  
I vaguely remember falling directly onto my right shoulder which drove the arrow further into my muscle and bone. I hazily remembered the High King reaching out to grab my hand to divert the disaster, but failed. Then lastly, I recalled everything inside me slow to a crawl.  
All I could think about was that I was dying.  
“Sire!” Reepicheep was soon at my side, ready to help as he always did. I tried to focus my gaze on him, but every fiber in my body protested anything that I did. I managed to hold out a hand and stop Reepicheep’s advance. I rolled over onto my stomach and then tried to stand up. But I ended up in a heap of limbs and clothes instead with the pain becoming more of my friend than the people who stood by me.  
I decided to turn my attention elsewhere. From my position on the ground, I saw shapes and faces that seemed familiar. My eyes, however drifted to Boitkyl, who wore a smug expression on his face. His hands were raised and my only assumption was, he was causing my sudden collapse.  
My eyes then drifted to Gregory who also wore the same smile on his face.  
“If you want your friend to remain alive, then I suggest that you leave. And if I catch you following us,” I was instantly strangled by magic. I felt invisible hands close my only access to life. It shifted up and down as if trying to locate the right spot but nothing except for the sound of my suffocated attempts at forcing air into my lungs.  
“No my liege! We can take them,” I faintly heard Reepicheep somewhere off to my right. He saw something that I didn’t.  
“We can’t risk his life. He’s far too important,” I felt my heart sink but completely understood. High King Peter and king and queens of old didn’t come all this way just to put me on the throne and then watch me die before I had the chance to sit upon it. I remember the four of them at various points during our battle against my uncle say that if I were to die, so would the cause of Narnia. So would the people of Narnia. I was the one to unite my people and the people of the land. I needed to survive this to bring the peace that Narnia needed the most.  
And I was the only one who could do that.  
I was the one to bring that peace, that prosperity back to a land that had been long ravaged by war and by countless crimes against its people.  
“Go!” My suffocated cry was louder than I had anticipated. I reached out toward the High King and pointed toward the path we were initially on. I could see King Edmund off behind the men looking distraught as did the knights who followed them. The edges of my vision began to disappear leading way to darkness. The strangle hold on my throat strengthened, sending off the warning I knew was there.  
From my vantage point, I could tell Peter was conflicted.  
“Go! I’ll be alright.”  
I was on the verge of death. I could feel it.  
A few agonizing seconds later and one more look into the High King’s blue eyes to reassure him, the decision was made.  
I vaguely remember the steady gait of the horse’s hooves against the ground disappear. Then the hold on my throat was gone and I greedily took in the air I needed.  
However, I still couldn’t move for I was too weak from whatever happened to topple me from the horse.  
A booted foot soon met my back causing me to sprawl flat on the ground. I could feel the figure twist the arrow deep in my flesh as if he wanted to cause damage. I could hear the smile in his voice when I cringed and tears began running down my face. I curled in on myself letting the fetal position on the ground comfort me in a strange way.  
“Whoo boy! You gave us quite the run for our money!” The crowd around us laughed as Gregory took his prize back, “The witch is going to have her fun with you!”  
“The witch? What witch?” I no longer tried to hide the fear in my voice. It was inevitable that I was to go with them to their master and employer.  
“Oops! I’ve said to much,” Gregory teased. I then felt the rough twine of many ropes being wrapped around my ankles and my wrists. He then used my hair to force my head back, “You will see soon enough!”  
And with the almost gibberish like words from Boitkyl, I was soon falling under the influence of magic again.  
But before my eyes could see no more, I glanced down the path and saw something that truly broke my heart.  
There a couple of yards away was King Peter, staring back at me, like he had lost something important. But at the same time, there was a determined glance in his gaze. He then turned and spurred his horse forward one more time.  
That was the last I saw before falling into unconsciousness for what felt like the umpteenth time.  
“Aslan if you can hear me, save me from this mess. I don’t care how, or who, but save me.”  
And with those final words I knew no more. 

*** Magic Words Used In This Chapter:  
** Scoarbus Vexaadus (score-bus vex-ahh-dus): A spell to allow the caster to magically speak to their target through their mind.  
Quensum Tormieniengee (kwen-sum tore-mee-en-nee-en-gee): A spell to allow the caster to drain (However fast is up to the caster’s discretion) the life from a target.


	7. Courage Of Another Kind

_“My son….my son…” A voice so familiar, it called out to me like a siren’s song from the many stories I heard as a child, “You must awaken!”  
“Awaken?” I felt my thoughts become my own voice. It was sweet to the tone. Not harsh, but rather on edge.  
“You must awaken for I fear for your life!”  
“Who are you? And how do you know these things?” I talked to the blackness that surrounded me.  
“I know all that goes on in my world,” The voice sounded pleasant. I wasn’t at all terrified of it like I thought I would be. The voice seemed foreign yet familiar though I couldn’t place it. Then, like a rush of water running down a river, I remembered the lion as he declared on the beach in Beruna that I was ready.  
“Aslan,” I realized that in my realization of the being in front of me, that my voice had grown soft. I wanted to cry, I wanted to laugh, but most importantly I wanted to delve into the shaggy mane of the lion and forget all of this was happening.  
But I couldn’t see him.  
I quickly realized that I couldn’t even see my own body. All it was was darkness.  
“My son, your strength and what you believe in yourself will be tested. I believe in you. I think you will be an excellent King one day. But you must pass these tests if we are to create a future in Narnia that will far surpass anything any ruler has accomplished.”  
“How? How do I pass these tests? I can’t even evade this!” I was desperate. This dream felt so strange and felt so real. I felt the emotions running rampant through my mind. Felt the pull toward the lion and his words. I also felt the dread and fear running through my mind, like a faun who had just learned how to run. Shaky and unsure.  
“First, trust in me. Second, trust in yourself. Remember, Narnia believes in you. We wouldn’t have gotten this far without you. If we didn’t think your inner strength was something we could all learn from, we would have left you to the mercies of your uncle.” I let out a sorrow filled chuckle, “If you are to ever need it, call upon my name and I will answer.”  
“How?”  
“I am near you always, my son, King Caspian,” I heard Aslan’s voice begin to fade away, “You are not alone!”  
“Wait!” The darkness had begun to envelope my hearing as well for I almost missed Aslan’s last saying.  
“You are not alone!”_

I woke with a start. The memory of the dream faded away leaving only the faint feeling that there was someone with me. I couldn’t remember who it was, but in my feverish mind, I wasn’t sure I wanted to know.  
Taking in greedy breaths as I tried to calm myself. I ran my hands over my face, letting remnants of tears from my dream fall from my face as I let out a relieved sigh. I was glad to be out of the trance of unconsciousness. Even if it was for only a few brief moments that it was the case.  
Having the strength to finally open my eyes, I tried to take in my new environment. I gasped and almost fell from the wooden perch I must have been placed on during my time under the influence of magic. I saw that I was in a half circle prison cell. The only light came from two small lanterns hung just outside the iron bars. I could see the dark stone walls arching high above me taking in the orange flames like the walls themselves were on fire.  
I soon discovered that I had been placed on a wooden platform of sorts that had jutted out from the side of the wall furthest away from the door. I ran my hand down the unusually smooth wood and then the metal that joined it to the walls.  
The fear, it became suffocating as it began to sink back into the precipices of my mind again. I tried to remember a time when I wasn’t afraid and I couldn’t think of one time here in the past few months that I was courageous.  
“Sir?” A voice from somewhere in the shadows called out to me. Then there was movement and an old man stood from his stony spot on the floor. He approached me with much grace, that I for a second forgot he was an old man, “Are you alright?”  
It took me a few seconds before I realized that this man was talking in an accent similar to my own. I shook my head free of the thought that he too might be a Telmarine captured and at the mercy of the hoard that more than likely stood on the floors above our heads.  
The only thing I could think of doing was nod and then I fell back amongst the wooden boards that made up my bed.  
“That looks like a nasty wound on your shoulder. Are you sure about that?”  
In my haste to wake from my dream, I failed to notice that the arrow that had been lodged into my shoulder during my latest escape attempt was now gone. But in its wake, there was a rather large and rather deep hole that sat deep into my flesh. With this new found knowledge, I tested out my arm, only to find that I couldn’t move it an inch without sending new tendrils of pain shooting up and down my arm and body. All I could do to remove myself from the it was hold my arm close and sit still.  
I let out a shaky sigh as I tried to will my emotions to remain in check. The memories of the bolt knocking me off the horse and then subsequently falling off the other horse when the magic attacked sent shivers running up and down my spine.  
Was there no end to the torture? Was I to forever fall into the hands of vile people who wanted nothing more than to bring me pain and agony? I would probably never know the answer to that, but I couldn’t help but think of it often during my first few moments as a captive here.  
“Perhaps a glass of water would do you some good?” I hadn’t noticed the old man had left until he had returned with a small wooden cup filled with water. I looked at it warily and then sat up against the stone wall to take it from his frail hands.  
I didn’t realize how thirsty I was until the cool liquid met the back of my throat. I tried not to gulp the entire glass down but it was rather difficult to reign myself in. It felt so good to let the water run through my body, revitalizing the parts of me that were lost to the magician or to Gregory.  
And the man seemed to notice too for a small chuckle echoed throughout the prison cell. It filled the room with a warmth that wasn’t the fire’s doing.  
“Don’t worry about drinking it too fast,” I figured he said that more to quell my rising embarrassment than anything else. Yet, when I looked at the gentle smile on this man’s face, I couldn’t help smile back, “There’s plenty more where that came from.”  
At the revelation, I downed the rest of the glass.  
“Who are you?” I placed the cup on the floor and winced when my voice hurt the back of my throat. My voice sounded raspy like I had accidentally swallowed a handful of sand, “You’re no ordinary prisoner are you?”  
“Ordinary? I don’t know what you consider to be an ordinary prisoner, but I am one nonetheless. As for your first question, my name is something I can’t remember. I’ve been here for so long and they’ve not called me by my name, that I just long since forgotten it.”  
“How did you come to be a prisoner here?”  
“I was captured when I was a bit younger for something they wished to do,” the man gestured to the ceiling, “They wanted me to revive something of importance to them.”  
I felt dread leak into my mind. The witch is going to have her fun with you…. Gregory’s words ran rampant through my mind. This man had probably been subjected to the very thing I was going to be put through.  
“How did you come to be here?” The man’s calm voice pulled me from my dazed thoughts.  
“I’m not sure,” I shrugged as best as I could with one arm, “I remember being in the palace and the next thing I remember was I was here.”  
I remembered more than that, but I didn’t know if I could trust this man with the fact that King Peter and King Edmund had staged a rescue attempt at one point.  
“If I may be so bold to ask, why were you taken from a palace?” I could see a small smirk form on his face as if he already knew the answer, and yet wanted me to say it anyway.  
I opened my mouth and closed a few times, trying to piece together if I wanted to tell this man my true identity. If he didn’t know already, would I risk it falling into the hands of those who could hurt me yet again if he wasn’t a friend?  
“My…My name is Prince Caspian the Tenth of Narnia,” I decided the risk was worth it for this man seemed trustworthy enough.  
Though it seemed that my words unsettled this man for his gaze did not leave mine for a few moments after that.  
“You….” He seem flustered as if he had just met his greatest hero, “You’re the prince everyone has been talking about?”  
“What do you mean everyone has been talking about?” I sat up straighter for fear of what I might hear.  
“The man, Gregory I think his name was, came down here often to ask me what I knew of a Caspian the Tenth,” He shrugged, “When I told them I didn’t know who he was, they seemed greatly disappointed. Though I’m not sure why they would be.”  
I shrugged once again. I didn’t know the answer as to why they would be disappointed that this man didn’t know who I was. If I knew more about him, then I probably would be able to piece it together. But I didn’t.  
His name was unknown, his origins unknown. And that’s everything I knew about him.  
I was about to ask him to give me more information on himself when I heard the sound of something metal open and the sound of footsteps descending a set of stairs.  
It was Gregory alongside three of the men that I had encountered on the bridge the night of my capture. I felt my body tensing as they rounded the corner and stopped right in front of the cell doors.  
“Hey! You’re finally awake!”  
I just sat there willing my body not to rise into a panic. They were on one side of the bars, I was on the other. They couldn’t hurt me and I was happy about that.  
“Well, it’s time you meet our friend! The one who wanted you so badly,” The cell doors were soon opened by two guards and in walked Gregory and the three men. I tried to bat them away and fight, but I was still too weak from all of the previous encounters with this maniac and his men. It was like a flash of lightning how quickly they moved to apprehend me and force me to my feet.  
I had little time to prepare for the onslaught of dizziness that accompanied the swift motion upward. I felt the edges of my mind and sight disappear. All I could think of was trying not to pass out. I didn’t want to pass out and fall into unconsciousness yet again.  
And yet I wanted any excuse not to be with this man and his so called employer.  
“Pretend like you’re happy, won’t you?” Gregory approached me and forced me to smile by upturning my lips himself, “You’re about to be the luckiest man alive!”  
Luckiest? I highly doubted that.  
I was quickly escorted out of the cell and into the stony fortress that made up this place I was at. It struck me that I had no idea where here was. I could be anywhere. In Archenland, Calormen, for all I knew, I could be all the way in the wild lands to the North of Narnia where the giants lived.  
I wondered how Peter, Edmund and the rest would know where I was. Peter was ordered not to follow on threat of my life. And Edmund couldn’t do a thing for the same reason. And no one here would probably believe them anyway. Not a soul that wasn’t Narnian believed in the Kings and Queens of Old. And not many outside of the army that had helped me claim my throne back from Miraz knew who had helped me do it.  
I was so lost in thought that I didn’t realize we had arrived at our destination.  
We were in a room that this time had windows. It must have started storming for the eerie, grey glow from the skies outside cast an equally as eerie glow inside. The sound of the rain hitting the windows to my left echoed throughout the mostly barren room. It added to the gloom and doom of the stone walls and dark wooden accents.  
In the center of the room sat one small, round table, with a chair that was more metal than wood sitting to one side of it. On it sat a man. Or someone who appeared to be a man with long, dark black robes draped across his body. He had a hood up and was tapping a rather long fingernail on the table top.  
To his side stood a woman. One who at first looked old and rather ugly, but when she turned her gaze toward me, she became the most beautiful person I had seen. The only person who could probably outshine this human would be Queen Susan or Queen Lucy.  
I was once again forced to my knees in front of these people. I had two of the guards to either side of me and one behind. Escape was not an option. Or at least they weren’t taking any chances.  
“Good! You’re awake!” The woman spoke at me with tones that seemed affectionate, but at the same time, there seemed to be an air of  
“Finally! I was beginning to think we had hired the wrong people to complete the job for us!”  
“What do you want with me?” I willed myself to be fearless, to be the brave individual that Aslan saw in me, but failed. If the dream was real and that was indeed Aslan speaking to me, then I had to believe him. I had to believe in myself.  
Especially if I was going to get through this as unscathed as possible.  
“We need you to do what we ask.”  
The gruff voice sounded familiar but I couldn’t place why. That is until I laid eyes on the culprit.  
For that culprit was none other than the black dwarf Nikabrik.  
I sat on the floor in shock. I had heard that after his failed attempt at trying to get me to resurrect the White Witch the first time, that he had been killed. How was he alive if he really was killed?  
“I…I thought you were dead,” I tried to shy away from him as he drew closer to me but nothing worked. I just ended up backing into the guard that was behind me.  
“So everyone thought,” Nikabrik stopped shy of my feet. He smiled at me in a way that unnerved me.  
I didn’t say anything more. I turned my gaze to the two figures on the other side of the room from where I sat. They also wore smug expressions. They seemed to drink in my fear as if it fed them and invigorated them.  
“So you must be wondering why you’re here,” I looked between the three men in the room. I didn’t know and I was tired of not knowing.  
I couldn’t voice my thoughts though for as Nikabrik spoke, the two figures had crossed the room and made their advance toward me. I struggled against their grips when they used my arms to pick me up and force me to the other side of the room. It was then that I noticed there was a huge empty spot with two pillars to either side. The dark room caused the pillars to look almost inky black with the dark wood that surrounded it. In front of it sat a flat stone table that also looked just as eerie in the darkness of the room as the rest of the setup did. I didn’t know what the stone table was for, but for a split second, I recognized the pillars.  
It suddenly reminded me of the pillars that surrounded the image of Aslan in the How and how I was tricked into almost releasing one of Narnia’s worst enemies.  
Immediately, the room chilled when I neared the stone table. I froze both literally and mentally at the sight and feelings of the room around me. This brought back a horrible memory. One that I did not wish to relive.  
“I think it’s time you were properly introduced,” Nikabrik forced me into the circle, causing an almost instantaneous ice wall to appear in between the two pillars. I tried to back out of it, to not see the face of this person in front of me, but nothing worked. There seemed to be an invisible wall forcing me to stay in my spot in the midst of this circle.  
I whirled around and saw that Gregory and Boitkyl at the front and center of the room. Boitkyl with his hands in front of him probably doing the magic creating the walls. Gregory just looked smug.  
It was then that I felt a new pair of eyes on me. I turned once more to see the ice wall was now complete.  
And in its place stood the White Witch.  
She looked at me like a dragon about to pounce on its prey. The blue glow of the ice did little to make me feel better. In fact, my heart had begun to race even harder than it had when I had been taking from the cell. The whole room had been bathed in a glow of crystal blue ice light adding to the nature of the room.  
“Son of Adam, I see you’ve made your return to me,” All I wanted to do was to cower behind the stone table out of sight of this creature. But everything in me told me to keep looking her in the eyes, to hold her gaze. She must have seen the fear in my eyes for she just smiled and then began to chuckle, “I can tell you’re afraid. You have no reason to be frightened of me.”  
I momentarily broke my eyes from her alluring gaze. I looked down at the ground like I had just been reprimanded by someone. The words, these tantalizing words, were stuck in my head. The magic in her words ate away at my resolve to not do what she asked.  
“W..What do you want with me?” I tried to keep the nervousness out of my voice. To show the bravado that I had felt in my recent encounters with Gregory. But nothing worked. I couldn’t garner the courage to do anything but stand there and look for a way out.  
“What we want with you,” I whirled around to find Nikabrik standing there behind me, “Is for you to die.”  
I felt my heart sink and my legs give way to where I fell onto the stone table.  
“D.Di..Die?” I couldn’t even voice my thoughts.  
“There are many who don’t like the idea of a Telmarine ruling Narnia again,” Nikabrik continued. He then gestured to those around me, “We are among some of them who do.”  
I sat there numb to the cold, numb to the thoughts that ran through my mind. The only thing I could think of was the self doubt that I had about ruling. I wondered if more of the Narnians thought the same thing.  
“We want her to rule again,” Nikabrik gestured to the White Witch standing behind me.  
“And we need your blood to bring me back,” I turned around almost forgetting that the White Witch was behind me.  
“Do you remember when we tried to get you to release her the last time I saw you?” Nikabrik gestured to the circle and then to the staff I had recognized was the same staff that the hag had brought into the How.  
“We need you,” the beautiful woman approached me and placed one of her decrepit hands and placed it on my chest where my heart would be, “To give up your life so that we can give it to her.”  
I couldn’t believe it. They wanted to kill me to bring back this ancient creature back to life? I was dumbstruck and scared simultaneously.  
“No,” I finally found my voice again and stood my ground. I felt a small sliver of confidence enter my mind and body. This new revelation wasn’t going to stop me.  
“No?” Nikabrik then advanced to my position.  
“I did not spend the last few months trying to take back my throne only for it to be taken away again,” I stood up straighter than I had this entire conversation, “I am the new King of Narnia and I will not allow you to ruin their freedom.”  
Everyone in the room snarled or made a noise of disgust.  
“You will have no say in the matter,” Nikabrik turned his back on me and I lunged, like a rabbit escaping its most feared predator, I ran.  
Out of desperation or of courage, I didn’t know, but I had to escape. However it didn’t last long as a lot of things surrounding this situation did.  
I was immediately hit in the head by the pommel of a sword. I fell to the ground as weakness enveloped my body. Then two strong arms pulled my own behind my back and forced me to stand. The trickle of blood down my forehead from where I was hit felt warm against my cool skin.  
“Try as you might, boy, this is unavoidable!” Nikabrik then turned toward the figure incased in ice behind me, “My liege, what would you have us do with him?”  
“We cannot complete the ritual properly without a full blood moon. The likes of which will occur in three days. Have him ready and prepared for it before then,” The witch’s voice sounded hollow and cold much like the ice that it was encased in. That same ice made its way through my blood, increasing the fear that had already been there, “Tonight, I would like a word with you though.”  
Her blue eyes turned to me. Even though I wasn’t facing her, I could feel her steely gaze on me. There was nothing I could do to avoid this.  
“Gregory, take him back to the cell and have Rassler and Boitkyl begin preparations for the ritual,” I hated this dwarf with all my being. The only one who ever elicited that kind of response in me was my uncle. He then turned to me, smirk on his face, “I hope you enjoy your last days, Caspian. Because when we’re done with you…well that’s for you to find out.”  
I knew I couldn’t escape this as much as I wanted to. I was to die.  
Unless by some miracle, Peter and the others found me in time.  
All I could do was walk back toward the prison that was soon to be my grave.  
I just prayed to Aslan to save me.  
Aslan, please help me through this. I want to be strong like you see me. Help me find that strength.


	8. An Audience With The Queen

All throughout that long night, I could think of nothing but what was to come for me. As I laid again against the smooth wooden bed in the stone cell, left side facing the door. All I could think about was what Nikabrik, the Witch and the other two beings in the room said to me. I played over their words in my mind countless times. Down to the mention of the sacrifice to bring the Witch back. Even the company of the man who was in the cell with me did little to shake my mind from the impending death.   
I could potentially lead the resurrection of Narnia’s worst enemy.   
And that sat poorly everywhere for my body felt the negative effects of the anxiety that I felt. Lying on the wooden platform of a bed I just played these thoughts in my head over and over again.   
That’s all I could think of. And I pondered this thought well into the next day.   
The scenario of the Narnia I knew being subjugated to yet another horrific reign frightened me. Despite my doubts of being King, despite the fact that I wasn’t king yet and before all this happened, I vowed that I would be like the Kings and Queens of old. I would be the one to usher in peace across all of Narnia and the surrounding countries. And I would not instigate war or force others to do my evil tasks like my Uncle often did.  
Or the White Witch would do if I freed her.   
The memories of the stories of that Witch in the other room that both my Nurse and Dr. Cornelius flooded to the forefront of my mind. I remembered how hard the battle was against her. How King Edmund almost forfeit his life to her. I recalled how I almost fell prey to her magic back at the How. I feared that I would be the next in a long line of people who fell underneath her evil rule.   
And soon to follow this revelation were the tears.   
“Are you alright?” A flitter of annoyance crossed my mind before the emotions returned in full force. All I could do was shake my head. I couldn’t trust my voice let alone trust my mind right now to voice the thoughts that were all jumbled.   
The man shuffled over to my left side and sat on the ground beside the bed. He then put a loving hand on my left shoulder. I could feel his fingers gently rub it, comforting me slightly. It quickly dawned on me that the gesture felt familiar. I couldn’t place why, though and no matter how hard I tried, my mind kept slipping further and further away from an answer. Yet, it was welcomed. I smiled slightly at the gesture before returning to my thoughts.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” I met his gaze. His eyes were walnut brown that looked stark against the greying brown hair that sat upon his head. I wanted to shake my head no, but his warm gaze gave me pause and I changed my mind.   
“I….They’re going to sacrifice me to bring back Narnia’s greatest enemy.” I returned my eyes to the patterns of the ceiling. Or at least of what I could see of the ceiling.   
I could hear the exhale coming from the man. A low whistle accompanied it.  
“Wow. I can’t imagine them stooping to such a low,” I had to laugh at the irony of it.  
“It wasn’t the first time they’ve tried this,” I spoke those words more to myself, but judging by the elder’s reaction, he heard me too.   
“You know your assailants’ identities?” I tried not to look as surprised as he sounded, but then it dawned on me, he couldn’t have known of the battle that had taken place over a few weeks ago, for he looked like he had been holed up in here for eternity. I retold the story of how the battle against my Uncle went poorly and how in a fit of rage, I entered the most sacred place to the Narnians and something awful happened.   
“They tried something similar once,” I fingered my left hand where a scar remained in the center of my palm, “Except it was just one drop of a Son of Adam’s blood that could bring her back. Now…”  
“Now it seems like they need a life for a life,” The old man had dropped his hand from my shoulder and seemed to be studying the opposite wall from where my eyes led me to.   
I nodded. I looked back at this man’s features. He reminded me a lot of Dr. Cornelius except completely human. His hair and beard were long like a dwarf’s would be. The tunic which he wore fell loosely across his skinny, yet all the while pudgy frame.  
“Why you though?” His studious eyes turned over toward mine again, this time it felt like he was drinking in my appearance like I had just been his.   
“Did I mention that I am to be crowned King here in the next few days?” When he responded with surprise, I regaled him with the tale of how my Uncle Miraz had taken the throne from me by killing my father and how he had taken my throne from me in response. And I explained that with the help of some ancient people, that I had regained my throne, “I was hoping to rebuild Narnia like it had been before my race, the Telmarines, appeared here and took over. I was hoping to bring back the peace that I’ve only heard in the stories of old Narnia.”  
“But how does that explain why you’re here?”  
“They don’t wish me to rule because of my Telmarine ancestry,” I shrugged, “They believe I will be another King like my Uncle and instead they want that Witch to rule in my stead.”  
“From what you told me, Narnia doesn’t need a Queen like that again,” He vehemently shook his head.   
“But it looks like I have no choice,” despair washed over me again at the thought of my life being forfeit for another maniac to take the throne continued to play out in my mind, “I either have to accept this, or I have to watch my back every day and night.”  
I thought to the fact that had I not been captured that fateful night on the bridge, what would have come of me? Would I always have Gregory and the others on my back? Would I have to fight every day of my life?   
The answer never came to me, but a reassuring pat on the shoulder brought me back to reality.   
“We always have a choice,” His hand returned to my shoulder, “We have a choice to fight the wrongs that have befallen us. If what you tell me is true, then I would rather have another one hundred years of another Telmarine on the throne then another one hundred years of that vile monster leading the charge.”  
Warmth flooded through my mind at the thought of having another man who seemed to want to fight on my side. It reminded me of the words Reepicheep had said that night on the bridge.   
Both of us however, were interrupted by the sound of jingling keys and clapping that resonated down the stairs and into the hallway in front of the cell.   
“Moving speech if I do say so myself!” It was Boitkyl. My heart sunk at the sight of him, standing there all smug as if he himself had spoken those words. I sat up on my elbows, ready to bolt or fight if given the opportunity. Boitkyl must have noticed to for he quickly rebutted my efforts, “Ah, ah ah! I would stay right there if you know what’s best for you!”   
And as soon as the doors to the cell were opened, he descended into the room like he owned the place.   
“You,” He gestured to the old man who was quick to rise to his feet and stand between me and the magician, “Get out of my way. My business is with him not you.”  
“No,” It was one word that meant so much, “I will not let you touch him!”   
“No? No? You’re telling me no?” And with the flick of a wrist, Boitkyl had the man flying across the room. A wheezing gasp echoed through the room, which seemed to bring a vile smile to this magician’s face, “That’s what I thought.”  
He then returned his gaze to me. I had tried to sit up on my elbows and simultaneously sit up completely, but he soon pounced on me like he had back in the forest clearing. Except this time, he wasn’t on top of me and I was forced on the wooden platform spread eagle, with each of my wrists grasped firmly in this man’s hands. He sat on my legs which aggravated the nerves that had been inflamed by the stab wound and bite marks. He stared into my eyes for what felt like hours until he abruptly stood.  
“Gregory, help me get him up.”  
The two men rushed me and forced me to my feet by my arms. I tried to wiggle free, but this only resulted in the two men forcing my hands behind my back. Then, without any explanation, they guided me out the doorway into the halls of the prison once again.   
This time, I took in my surroundings.   
I had realized that the cell that myself and the old man were held in was at the end of a very long corridor. Many hallways snaked around in patters that with just a glance seemed to go on forever. It was dark as usual. The only lights were lanterns that seemed to illuminate only the fronts of every other cell. Combined with the light from a lantern that Gregory had a hold of, it seemed like the stone walls themselves cast the mood that I felt.   
Terror and darkness.   
I didn’t know why or what I was being carted out of the cell for. All I knew was that this probably would not end well. We emerged into a long corridor on the surface. I realized that I must have been in the cell for most of the day, for the waning daylight seemed to illuminate the passageway with a myriad of colors. I jumped when I heard the sound of distant thunder. Either the storm had passed or it was just arriving. Either way, it once again cast the room in a dour mood.   
We then entered the same room I had occupied that previous evening. The difference was it was empty save the icy pillars on the other side of the room. It struck me as odd that there seemed to be more ice in the room than the previous time I had entered. Even the stone table in the middle of the room was covered in the substance. I tried to back out of the room, but I was met with two pairs of strong arms forcing me further into the room.   
“Uncuff him and then leave us,” the voice sent a chill down my spine that was accentuated by the cold that accompanied the rest of the room.   
Boitkyl and Gregory were quick to leave me there alone in the room. I tried the door for anyway of escaping the situation, but soon discovered that the door had been locking, trapping me in with this maniac until she didn’t have use of me.   
“Don’t be afraid,” I slowly turned to face the wall which was now illuminated in a soft glow. A lightning bolt struck nearby that seemed to make the Witch appear within it. Try as I might, I jumped at the sight of her. This seemed to amuse her greatly, “Come, sit and talk with me.”  
Her voice was just as tantalizing as it had been in my first encounter and the encounter back at Aslan’s How. I cautiously moved closer and saw more and more of her features brought to life by the glow of the ice and the ever present lightning.   
As I drew near, something struck me as odd.   
The stone table was decorated with ice. Though within the circle, there was none, despite it also being all around it. I tried to imagine why this would be the case, until I stepped foot on the ice.   
An instant chill filled my body. It was like I was being bathed in the coldest water I had ever encountered. I backed away slightly, but the pull to walk closer overrode my desire to stay warm. I gently placed my foot up on the stone once more, only to find the chills return in force. But once I stepped into the circumference of the circle, I was warm again.   
I turned all around and gazed at the marvel of this ice. Bewilderment must have been present for the Witch behind me began to laugh.   
“Fascinating isn’t it?” I swiftly turned back to face her. I saw the amusement there.   
“If that’s what you would call it, sure,” I once again glanced all around me.   
I just stood there facing her, though not looking at her. She seemed to once again be amused at my confused look for I heard a small chuckle escape her.   
“Come! Why don’t you sit and talk with me?”  
The words were once again bewitching. I met her icy stare and saw the sincerity in it. Or at least it was what I assumed was sincerity considering her nature. I looked down at the table looking for a place to sit that wasn’t on ice. To my surprise, it wasn’t covered in the solid substance as it had been previously. The portion of the top closest to the Witch had been cleared much like the internal part of the circle had been. I slowly rounded the side of it, and after a few hesitant moments, I turned to sit on it.   
Instantly, ice walls formed where the circle had been trapping me within. I almost launched myself off and tried to escape before it became solid, but didn’t get far. For I soon found myself trapped within strong ice. Tendrils of it swiftly rose up my right arm, ending at my neck and then shooting down my spine. It seemed to lock my joints in place. I felt the wound from the arrow ache with the coldness of the environment around me. Everything inside of me except for my heart seemed to stop. It felt like I had been paralyzed in place by nothing more than a mere breath of extremely cold air. Try as I might to escape, it only seemed to grow stronger.   
“What is the meaning of this?” I looked up at her in disgust. Treachery was the only word that crossed my mind. I felt shivers wash over me as the cold settled back inside of me. Try as I might not to show it, I couldn’t suppress it. It was just too cold to do so.  
“Like I said, dear Caspian, I want to talk,” She too sat down on something beyond the ice wall that I sat in front of, “Now should I have to quell your fear by chilling you more? Or can you compose yourself long enough to do that yourself?”  
I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths before I dared to open my eyes again. The fear was still there, however, I seemed to have it under control for the most part.   
“Good!” A small smile spread over her lips and face when I made eye contact again, “You must be wondering why you’re here.”  
I fingered the place where the scar remained from my last encounter with this vile creature in front of me.   
“I’m assuming that you want to come back to Narnia like you did in The How.” I looked up at her and smiled dismally.   
“Very good! You’re smarter than I gave you credit for.” She smiled, “And you remember how I was to come back?”  
I recalled her words to me back at the How. It was one drop of Adam’s blood right?  
“One drop,” I looked up at her in surprise. I hadn’t meant to voice that thought, but it came to my voice anyway. This delighted her.   
“You do remember.”  
“But that doesn’t explain why I’m being held here!”  
She smiled again but didn’t answer my question.  
“Tell me, why do you think you’re worthy to be king over all of Narnia?”  
In truth I had no idea.   
The words from the great lion himself entered my mind. I was reminded of the words that he thought I was ready despite my own hesitations that I was. It was the first time I had ever met Aslan and it was there where I truly believed in him.   
“Because Aslan told me that I was worthy,” Before I had even finished the sentence, the Witch was laughing.   
“Do you honestly think that because Aslan told you that you were worthy that you really are?” She laughed even harder at her own words.   
Trust in me….Trust in my words….you are more worthy for this role than she is…..You are the only one fit for this….  
I was stunned to silence at the little voice that appeared in my head. It was Aslan I was sure of it.   
“I don’t think,” The courage that had been there before my encounter with her had returned, “I know.”  
“Have you ever considered that the reason I tried to lure you in to practically force you to do my will was just because you were a Son of Adam and I needed your blood to open the door?”  
She laughed.   
“No. You see your friends Nikabrik, the hag and the werewolf saw reason. They didn’t think you had what it took to rule or to even lead. So they wanted me to take your place.”  
The news hit me like a ton of bricks.   
They didn’t have the confidence in me.   
Which made me lose confidence in myself.   
“You’re nothing more than a childish boy who wants what he can’t have,” her humorous mood suddenly turned sour, “Even if you were to become King, are you certain the Narnians would accept you as their leader?”  
I didn’t know and I couldn’t know. I wasn’t some person who was all knowing about the things people thought about me and about my upcoming rule. I had a feeling that some would be harder to win over than others, like Nikabrik and the dwarfs for example. However, I knew that I was to be one to usher in the peace that Narnia had been seeking since the Golden Age. That was a thought that would not shake free of my mind since this whole ordeal had started.   
“I will not pretend that I know what the minds of every person in Narnia think about me,” I raised my head up high, “But I know that if I have Aslan on my side, that they will come to accept me. For they believe in him.”  
She didn’t respond. She just stared into my eyes as if she was determining if I was telling the truth or not.   
“Then you have truly doomed Narnia.”  
I suddenly felt the tendrils of ice that held my right arm in place start to move. At first it just felt like it was just snaking further up my arm, but it did more than just that.   
The ice began to look like a snake.   
The first thought that I had was that this must be the work of Boitkyl since he had created the snake out of smoke in my first attempt at escape. But as the ice moved, I heard her whispering something under her breath.   
It’s head moved up to where it was even with my neck. It took one look at me and then bit me. Immediately I was rooted to my spot on the table. I couldn’t move and every breath I took made it feel like I had just gargled thorns.   
As I watched, I noticed that there were small red tendrils of something flowing through the ice and up toward the Witch. It was then that I realized, that this wasn’t just any red liquid.   
It was my blood.


	9. Chapter 9

_As I watched, I noticed that there were small red tendrils of something flowing through the ice and up toward the Witch. It was then that I realized, that this wasn’t just any red liquid.  
It was my blood. _  
The words of the Witch back at the How came back to me like a nearby lightning strike. I looked up at her and saw the hungry look. I also noticed that she was not the same creature that I had encountered back at the How. She was in fact weary. Her powers must have waned during her time in the ice. I surmised that was the reason she needed the full moon to complete the task.  
This was only a small taste, because she couldn’t do it.   
“Stop resisting!” She said to me through gritted teeth.   
“Never!” It was almost a whisper rather than a confident decree. But it had the desired affect of unsettling her.   
The pain from the bite then grew to where it encompassed my whole arm. It felt like there were many tiny daggers that had found their way to my veins in it. I could feel the ice seep into my body as if my body itself was made of the substance. I was helpless to this feeling  
Or at least I thought I was.   
The more and more the pain grew, the more and more I could see this was taking a toll on the Witch. I willed it to stop, which by some miraculous discovery seemed to keep the ice from attacking me further. I looked down and found that although my hand was still cemented to the table, the glazed look my arm had contracted was not advancing, it was retreating.   
“What is this?” I whipped my head around to find an angry look in the White Witch’s face. I heard in her voice the weariness that this feat must have caused. But at the same time, there seemed to be a stronger nature to her voice that wasn’t there before. I involuntarily held my breath which probably wasn’t a good thing since I sat half frozen to stone of which she had placed there deliberately for me. I waited to see what she was doing, only to return shortly afterwords to my task at hand, “What are you doing?”  
To be honest, I didn’t know what I was doing. Except that I was winning. However small that victory might have been, I was winning.   
I looked down at my right arm and willed it to move. And it responded. At first, it was just a finger, a twitch that sent a jolt of warmth up its entirety. Next, I could move all five. Then slowly but surely as I willed myself, the rest of my arm grew warm enough to follow suit.   
And once I was free, I let the breath I had been holding back burst forth from my mouth.   
My arm was aching and shaking. I laid back on the table, panting hard both from the effort it took to free my arm as well as just from the pure exhaustion that I felt. I could still make out the feeling of the fangs from the ice serpent eating into my flesh as if it were real. I felt chills running through my body as it desperately tried to raise my internal temperature. I sensed how heavy my arm felt after it had been rooted to the table with no way of moving.   
I secretly hoped that this wasn’t going to grow worse.   
“You foolish boy! You think you’ve won some great victory?” She laughed weakly, “I am only testing my powers on you. They only grow stronger from here.”  
I sat up on my elbows to look at her.  
“Narnia has no need for foolish boys such as yourself leading it,” The Witch said it with such conviction, that I almost believed her. I knew I wasn’t cut out for the role. I just hated the constant reminder of it, “My reign is inevitable! I will make sure that you suffer greatly for it until the day you die.”  
“Maybe I am foolish. But I just proved to myself that I can beat you. And if I am indeed as foolish as you say I am, I don’t think I would have been able to do that.” The confidence had returned.   
We had a stare down for a good long minute before her expression turned vile.  
She growled and then called for Gregory and Boitkyl to re-enter the room.   
“Take this insolent boy back to his cell,” she glared daggers in my direction, “Make sure he’s punished for his foolishness.”  
“With pleasure,” Gregory bowed and seemed to take great delight in the obvious ways he could think up to torture me.   
Even Boitkyl, who had already had plenty of chances to hurt me, took joy in the thought.   
“You will not survive this, dear Caspian! I will make sure that you die a slow and painful death,” I could hear her seething words behind me, filled with much hatred. Even more hatred than my Uncle Miraz had toward the people under him. And he hated everyone that wasn’t on his side. She then turned her attention toward the one man who started it all.   
“Gregory,” He turned toward the Witch, with me still in his grasp, “Don’t kill him. I need him alive.”  
“Understood,” And with another bow, I was escorted out of the room.   
I walked back through the same halls that I had traversed to get to my meeting with the White Witch and soon I found myself being thrown back into the cell again. But I wasn’t able to rest long when a familiar voice echoed throughout the cell walls.   
“Sire?” I felt my heart leap with joy!   
It was Reepicheep!  
“Reepicheep. Is it really you?” I collapsed to the ground for fear of showing how weak I truly felt.   
He scuttled through the bars of the cell and alighted on my knee. He looked over at the old man of whom I informed was a friend. He seemed to relax at this.  
“It is I, my liege,” I could see him off the corner of my eyes. I willed myself to look at him and smile.  
“It’s so good to see you!”   
“What happened to you? He gestured to the speckles of red and blood that had trickled down my arm after the snake disappeared. I explained to him that I had a nasty encounter with some magical ice. Not wanting to relive that nightmare anymore than a common folk would want to relive it, I didn’t go into any more details.   
A peaceful silence entered the room leaving us to our own thoughts.   
“What are you doing here?” I decided now would be a good time to sit up and inquire.  
“I was instructed by King Peter to follow you and the entourage.”  
Of course Peter would be the one to ignore instructions.   
“Is help coming?” I looked over the mouse’s head to see the old man looking at me with a peculiar look on his face.  
“They wait half day’s ride away. But any attempt this soon until I’ve learned the layout of this place, would be ill advised.”  
He was right, but he had no way of knowing why I had been brought here.  
“Reepicheep! I understand what you say, but I need you to first relay a message to King Peter, can you do that?” Reepicheep looked at me confused at first, but then seemed to agree to my terms.  
“I can do that,” he bowed his little head.   
“Tell High King Peter, that they mean to use me to bring back the White Witch like back in Aslan’s How. Tell him that the event is to take place on the night when the moon is full. Which if I know what time of day it is, there are only a day and a half days before this will happen.”  
I could tell that Reepicheep became alarmed at this.  
“Tell him that I believe Nikabrik survived his injuries and is the conjuror of this plan,” the mouse visibly stiffened at the sound of the black dwarf’s name.   
“And tell him….tell him that…”  
I couldn’t conclude that sentence however, for Boitkyl and Gregory had returned.   
I could see Reepicheep scramble off into the dark shadows of the cell. He had already experienced the might of at least Gregory. He wasn’t about to take chances of foiling another rescue attempt by being spotted.   
“Come on! We’re going to have some fun!” Gregory picked me up in an unceremonious heap of human flesh and bones. I fought against their hold, prompting Boitkyl to punch me hard right underneath my rib cage. Had Gregory not been holding onto me, I would have fallen over. However, I was lucky that he decided to be gracious and help me stay on my feet. Once I could stand without wobbling, the two of them escorted me into a cell not far from the one I had just occupied.   
They first chained my arms up to some cuffs that were just high enough to where the tops of my feet drug the ground. My stomach was facing the wall leaving my back rather exposed to the two of them. I felt the chains tighten slightly until my feet were just barely touching the floor.   
“I think twenty lashes should do the trick, don’t you think?” Gregory chortled over at Boitkyl who I could hear mutter his own agreements.   
I heard the tale tale crack of a whip unfurling its long leathery claws behind me. I immediately tensed as I anticipated the first blow. They let it sit there, seething like their feelings for me did. For ten agonizingly long seconds, I hung there waiting. Waiting for the pain, for the pent up fear letting loose its own talons into my mind, and the feeling of numbness to both that would quickly follow.   
“I think we’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?” And my shirt was ripped off my body and then the first strike occurred.   
I had to bite my tongue out of surprise. The blow was so fierce and quick that it felt like it almost didn’t happen. Then strike after strike happened and every one of them sent shooting pain everywhere. I could almost make out the feeling of my blood trickling down my back.   
Crack!  
“This is for disobeying your Queen.”  
It seemed like it would never stop. The whole time, they threw jabs my way about how I wasn’t fit to be king, that no one would come to rescue me and how I was the worst person to be eligible for the throne. I listened, letting the words sink into my mind like water to a sponge. I was tired of hearing these things from these people.   
Crack!  
I was ready to give in, ready to let them end this.   
But then I thought of all the people I would endanger if the White Witch was released. What would the people think of me then? Would they accept me as their king after that?   
Crack!  
I thought back to the expressions that Susan and the others gave me after the first attempt at releasing this vile creature. There was a look of disgust written on their faces. Whether it was at the situation and the people surrounding it or at me, I would never know. Except I knew that there was disappointment more than anything in their gazes. It was tough to see, tough to think about even now.   
If I was to release the Witch back into existence what would I have subjected these people to? These same people who had just experienced decades of rulers in similar garbs, and were now free.  
If I had my way, I would end it.  
Fifteen more cracks of the whip greeted my ears. I honestly had no clue after like the forth strike what was up or down or what was even in front of me. My vision blurred with every new strike. My raw skin felt like it was crawling and the pain was enough to keep me awake, yet also grow ever closer to unconsciousness.   
“One more ought to do the trick!”  
Crack!  
And as quickly as it began, it ended.   
I felt relief when they lowered the chains to where I could collapse on the ground. I was crying. The solace of silence echoed throughout my mind. I relaxed in the hold of the chains as if I was being embraced by a friend or relative.   
The shuffling of booted feet against a stone floor halted my calm thoughts. Fear immediately returned as I listened to the hushed whispers that I couldn’t make out behind me. The footsteps drew nearer and it took everything I had not to cower in the corner and shrink away from these men who had brought me nothing but harm. They hauled me to my feet again and I was half dragged or I half walked the hall back to the cell.   
I was so weak from the pain that I couldn’t stand. I just sunk in the evil embrace of my captors and listened as the jingling of keys signaled my arrival back at my own cell.  
The cell door creaked open and I was soon greeted with the sights and smells of my own room. I was placed unceremoniously on the wooden platform stomach first only to find Boitkyl had returned to my side.   
“I am going to heal you slightly, only to prevent infection. Otherwise, you will continue to experience the pain,” It seemed to me like he was almost gloating. Bringing insult to my literal injury, seemed to bring him great joy.  
I felt the sweet relief of the magic coursing through my exhausted body, but found that the only thing I couldn’t feel anymore was the blood trickling down my back. It still stung and ached as if the whip they struck me with was still hitting my back. But otherwise, no other sensation flowed through me.   
And I found myself crying again.   
“We’ll see you in two days!” Gregory whispered into my ears.  
Boitkyl used my body to help him stand. I cringed as the pain returned two fold. He smiled before the two of them left, leaving me to my own thoughts and sorrows.   
I let out a breath that I didn’t realize I had been holding, letting silent sobs rise to the surface. I buried my head in my arms and let the anguish wash over me.   
Instinctually I jumped when a warm hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the old man sadly gazing at me. I quickly wiped away the tears that had fallen and tried to smile, but it didn’t feel genuine.   
“Your mouse friend wanted me to let you know that he left to go get help.” The elder man once again sat next to me on the ground.   
I huffed in response. The emotions that had been deep within me had begun to surface after my newest injuries were manifested. I was thankful to hear those words, but it also brought me dread.   
They would be prepared for anything and by that point, it might be too late to save me. Reepicheep could make it all the way back to High King Peter and escort them here, but it could already be too late. I tried not to dwell on that thought for long though. Because I feared that if I did, my mind would be frozen there as I had been frozen to the end of the table that I had previously sat upon.   
I once again checked this man who sat beside me out. From my position on my stomach, I could make out the lines of his aging face. One that spoke to the many years this man had been alive. He picked at his hands absentmindedly and I saw the calluses from years of work starting to peel off his rough skin.   
I then looked upon his face. I stared at it for what felt like hours, before a familiarity crossed my mind. Outside of the fact that I already surmised that he reminded me a lot of Dr. Cornelius, I seemed to almost see myself in those eyes.   
I shook my thoughts away. I didn’t know this man. And even if I did, I definitely didn’t recognize him like my mind seemed to.   
“….and you seem to be in great distress. Is there anything I can do?” I looked him in the brown eyes, mesmerized by their similarity to my own. I shook my head free of thoughts again and looked him the eyes. I took note that I missed his whole speech, but I still picked up on the last bit. I hadn’t even realized that he had started to clean off the now drying blood off me with a rag damp with water until the cool sensation of the liquid helped me to relax.   
“I…I just want to go home is all,” I felt the tears return. I buried my face in my arms again to wipe them off, but was greeted with the understanding gaze of this man of whom I had shared a cell with these last few days.  
“I understand,” He gingerly put his hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to look back at him and smiled. Even though it was filled with sorrow, it was a smile. Probably one of the most genuine ones I have given since this whole ordeal started.  
I leaned into his touch since it was the nicest thing that I had experienced since I had been here. He seemed to take delight at this and smiled at me.   
“Thank you,” he looked at me funny. But then I returned the gesture for it had dawned on me that I failed to learn his name, “Um..I don’t know your name. I know you said before you couldn’t remember, but I thought I’d see if you did now.”  
He chuckled a bit before standing. I had to sit up slightly on my elbows to see him better.   
“My name is Caius,” His reply was filled with a smile I had long thought had left this room, “I finally seemed to remember what my name was.”   
I found it rather strange that his name was pretty similar to the one Gregory had used for me when we were at the bar. I quickly dismissed the thought as I had done with many of my thoughts, for there was no way there was any connection with either my fake name and his real one.   
“Thank you, Caius for helping me,” I returned to my position laying down flat on the platform bed, “Help me to understand this though.”  
“Understand what?” He wandered into my line of sight once again looking rather puzzled at my sudden question.  
“Why help me?” I watched his eyes continue to fill with questions. I quickly decided to clarify, “I’m a complete stranger, You didn’t have to do that.”  
Caius was quiet for longer than I would have liked. Patiently, I waited for an answer. The pregnant silence continued on like a song that never ended.   
“You remind me a lot of myself when I was younger,” Caius sat down on the ground on the wall opposite from where I was facing.   
“How so?”   
“When I was your age, I was so full of doubt. Doubt of my ability to do my job, doubt of what my family and friends thought of me, but most importantly, what Aslan thought of me. I didn’t think I was worthy for the station in which I was called to. However, time and time again, I was reminded in little ways that I was where I needed to be for the time I was there.”  
He had just described the exact scenario that I was currently going through. He must have seen the shock on my face too, for he instantly broke out into laughter. I chuckled despite the pain.   
“I also didn’t believe in Aslan till I came to be in this place. But I’ve had visions or dreams, however you would like to call them. In these visions, I was talking to Aslan. Or he was talking to me,” Caius shrugged, “He let me know that a broken, young man would come into my presence needing guidance and a friend in dark times. He told me that he was a prince that was lost and needed a helping hand to guide him.”  
The silence broke between us again. It was not an unpleasant silence, it was welcomed like a warm blanket on a cold night. I was thankful for this man’s company.   
“Then you showed up,” He looked at me with pity written in his face, “I wouldn’t have believed Aslan’s words had it not been since the last time I had that dream you appeared. It was as if he had been confirming these visions in the presence of a young prince who was having a had time believing in himself. Much like I was at your age. If you’re anything like I was, you will get through this and come out stronger than you were before. I believe in you and so does Aslan.”  
I nodded. He must have noticed how I was unable to keep my eyes open for he stood and walked over to me. He rested his hand on my head and smiled for the umpteenth time that night.   
“Rest. I’ll keep watch,” I opened my eyes more, pouring into my expression the hesitation that I felt of doing that very thing, “Don’t worry. I won’t let any harm come to you.”  
I nodded and then closed my eyes to let the first sleep not induced by magic wash over me. I sighed as one more lone tear washed down my face. I fell asleep, letting the last few days wash over me. The only thought that entered my mind was this:  
I was going to be okay.


	10. Never Ending Nightmare

_It was dark. Dark enough to where I couldn’t see my hands in front of my face. It scared me. I had been in darkness thousands of times, but never something this dark.  
But then in it, something was moving. It was like small ribbons of red slowly made its way closer and closer to me. I didn’t know what it was or why it was there, and that scared me.   
I tried to move, but quickly found myself rooted to my spot. I looked down at my feet and saw the red ribbons begin to wind its way up my legs, further stopping any movements. Try as I might, nothing worked.   
Then the ribbons did something that terrified me.   
They continued up my legs and around my stomach and then slowly but surely as they neared my chest, they started moving like snakes. I was mesmerized by their movements, holding me firm to my spot just like everything else.   
What happened next surprised me.  
They ever so slightly inched closer and closer to my chest. When they neared, both of them reared back and bit me hard in my chest.   
All I could feel was endless pain after they began to gradually worm their way into my chest. I felt them. They wiggled like the earthworms that kept the ground moving. But the ground was now my chest.   
As they drew closer to my heart, I felt panic arise within me. I tried to will my mind to help my body to move away. However, I was firmly stuck in place. Try as I might, the ribbons drew themselves tighter around my lower legs and then my arms. They were like tree roots, specifically sent out to stop me from toppling over.   
I soon was gasping as they entered my heart. I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it.  
I was done for.   
I felt the life being sucked out of me. I felt the pain of the worms’ teeth burring themselves into my heart. I felt my breaths and blood begin to slow. I could just make out that these ribbons had small amounts of my blood running through them.   
I collapsed as a wave of eternal weakness overtook me. The life inside of me was dwindling away and I couldn’t stop it. Helplessly, the body I couldn’t see was falling. Though I couldn’t catch sight of any bit of it, I could feel it.   
And then everything stopped. Time, life, anything I could perceive in my mind had ceased to exist. I was floating in an endless sea of darkness.   
“I will make sure you die a slow and painful death! There’s nothing you can do to stop this dear, Caspian. I will make sure you suffer.”   
And the last thing I remember was laughter. _  
And I woke up, startled like a deer caught by a hunter. I tried to sit up but was met with strong fuzzy arms holding me down in place. I tried to struggle, to let whoever was holding me still know that I wasn’t having any of it. I couldn’t even speak for there was a gag tied firmly around my face.   
I felt my pulse rise when I realized that I was being held down by a werewolf. He took great delight in watching me squirm.   
Then I heard shouting coming from somewhere around me. I couldn’t make out the voices. The werewolf blocked the sound from getting near me.   
“No! You can’t! I won’t let you!” I then recognized the sound of Caius’s voice. I don’t know who or what he was struggling against or with, but it sent chills down my spine.   
“What we’ve got planned is none of your concern. Now, do I have to send you flying across the room like the last time you stood in our way? Or will you stand over there and mind your own business?”  
It was Boitkyl. What was everyone doing here?  
I jumped when I heard the sound of a body hit the wall and then the ground. I winced when I thought of what it implied.  
Of course I couldn’t express my concern over the matter due to the gag. I could however send a glare toward my captors.   
“Oh look! He’s awake!” The werewolf bared his teeth at me in an attempt at a smile. It did more to unsettle me than bring me a sense of peace.   
“Bring him to the upstairs bedroom.” The hag then waltzed into my line of sight. She looked smug as if she had some sort of power over me. Which she didn’t for the time being.   
The werewolf pulled me to my feet and pushed me out into middle of the cell. I walked, albeit rather painfully walked, around back up the stairs that led to the rest of the place that I had come to call home for the past few days. But I found myself walking through parts of this place that I had never been to before.   
The place was like a small mansion, set in the middle of the forest. We walked through a grand hall at one point and hallways jutting off it at various directions around the place. There were many rooms that filled these hallways, as if this had once been a grand palace overflowing with people. Now it was just a ruined home filled with nothing but cobwebs and tattered tapestries.   
The place even felt cold. It was as if the ice from the White Witch has seeped into the very foundation on which this place stood. The thought wouldn’t have surprised me. The witch was a powerful woman. If she could stop me from moving by a mere touch, she could do the very thing that my mind imagined.   
“We’re here!”   
And I was pushed into a rather large bedroom filled with nothing but a run down desk on the other side of the room. The room was darkened just enough to where the only light came from a small sliver of light emanating from a sizable window right around where a bed would usually sit.   
I stumbled and fell into the center of it. I grunted in pain as the movement jostled my injuries. But then I returned my attention to the others in the room.   
It seemed like Boitkyl was no longer with us, which left me at the mercy of the hag and the werewolf.   
They circled me as if sizing me up.  
I sat there mesmerized by their movements. I dared not move, I almost didn’t breath. It was as if every ounce of my body was telling me to stay in place. But my mind was telling me to flee.   
“You will be delicious for our master,” The hag circled behind me and ran a hand through my hair. This sent a shiver down my spine. Which in turn made her happy.   
“No!” The terror sunk in like an anchor to the bottom of the ocean. I quickly stood to my feet and tried running away, but I was only met with the furry arm of the werewolf grabbing me and pushing me hard to the ground. My head was the first to hit the floor. This made my vision swim and grow blurry. He then firmly placed one of his arms on my back keeping myself from moving. His fir ate into the open wounds the whip had torn into my back. I had only hoped that it was nothing more serious than just a bump on my head.   
“You will do what master says, or else we will make sure you do it anyway.”  
I then resorted to struggling against the arms of the creature above me. It was short lived however, for my struggling earned a timely whack in the head.   
What was I to do? I couldn’t fight it! I couldn’t even fight off the creatures who stood behind me.   
“Did you really think you could get away? We have complete control over you. There is no place in this house, no place in Narnia or no place in the world where you would be safe from us.” I could feel the furry snout of the werewolf tickle my ear as he whispered into it. I tried to ignore the sinking feeling his words caused, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t even think straight enough to make heads or tails anything.  
I heard the sound of the door opening. I looked up as best as I could and saw Boitkyl standing there looking both surprised and smug.   
“Did he try to escape, Arhein?”   
“That he did, sir.” The werewolf, now known as Arhein  
Boitkyl walked over to me and knelt. From his position, he had to crane his head to the side in order to meet my gaze properly.   
“Are you comfortable down there?”  
I didn’t reply. I just glared and simultaneously tried to not wince from all the pain I was enduring.   
“Bring him to the middle of the room.” Boitkyl stood up and marched to the center of the bare space we occupied.   
And the werewolf did just that. He used one of my arms to stand me to my full height and trudged over to the center of the room with me in tow. He once again threw me to the ground and Boitkyl stood by my side now. I stayed as still as possible trying to anticipate Boitkyl’s movements. But when it didn’t come I became confused.  
Confused until the moment where I saw steam coming off his hands.   
The air chilled around me. I crossed my arms in an attempt to preserve the little warmth I had in my body, but was largely unsuccessful. And it remained that way.   
For as soon as I thought that he wasn’t going to do anything to me, he placed his hands on my shoulders and squeezed.   
Instantaneously, I felt the chill return twice as strong as before run through my muscles and body. I cringed when the icy force drew near to any of the open wounds on my body. The whip wounds, the arrow wound, anything it touched caused immeasurable amounts of pain.   
I did manage to steal a glance toward my right arm at one point during this interaction with the magician and saw a thin layer of ice had formed a white sheen across my skin. I shivered as the cold tendrils of the substance made its way down through my chest and torso. It took all the strength I had to not visible shiver despite every fiber of my being telling my brain to do so.   
Boitkyl stood and I sat like this for a few minutes before he was done.   
In the end I was a shivered bundle of limbs by the end of this.   
“He is ready.” Boitkyl squeezed my shoulder one last time before letting go.   
Ready for what? My mind flitted to the simple sentence.   
“Then let’s bring him to the queen.” And that simple sentence sent a spiral of emotions running through my head. It couldn’t have been time for the ritual. It had barely been a day since the last time I had encountered her.   
Or so I thought.   
The hag must have seen my surprise and began to laugh.   
“Oh! The poor boy doesn’t know!” And she pulled back the curtains which had been letting in the only light in the entire room. The room turned red.   
It was then that I had a perfect view of the full blood moon shining high in the sky.   
“No..” I instincively backed away. It couldn’t have been the third day yet!   
“Yes! And now its high time we brought you before Narnia’s new Queen!”   
Then I was soon on my way to my doom. Whatever that was like. It wasn’t going to end well.  
I felt fearful, truly fearful for the first time since I fled the castle back when my uncle was still alive. The hallways seemed smaller the more we walked through it. I wasn’t afraid of small places, as I often hid in some when I was a kid, but for some reason, the smaller the corridor felt, the more panicked my mind became.   
We neared the double doors of the room where the White Witch sat on the other side. I didn’t want to enter, but I knew I would have no choice. The way they were forcing me into submission would offer more pain than it would relief and thus, I decided that now would probably be the worst time to try and escape. I had already tried that once, and Boitkyl was there. Why try it now?   
The doors slowly opened and the red glow that I had seen in the other room bathed this one in an eerie light.   
I glanced around the room again and saw that more ice had enveloped the room as well. It covered the floor, the ceiling and the walls surrounding the pillars. It even encompassed parts of the walls that were closer to the door.   
“I hope that you were able to say your goodbyes!” The White Witch’s voice chilled the room further. I was already shivering from whatever Boitkyl had done to me in preparation for this event. This caused me to visibly shiver.   
The werewolf snarled and pushed me forward. It took every ounce of strength to remain upright despite the chills that ran through me. I made sure that I was steady before I walked forward as much as I didn’t want to.   
I stopped however when I stood before the ice on the floor. Recalling what it did to me the last time I saw there, I wasn’t sure I wanted to step foot onto it.   
“Come here!” The White Witch’s voice echoed through out the room and my mind. Once again her alluring gaze caught my attention. My eyes were locked with hers, her magic causing my body to move forward. I hesitated when my feet met the icy floor. In addition to the chill from whatever Boitkyl had done to me earlier, and the ice beneath my feet, I almost stopped to warm myself up. But the magical gaze of the Witch thwarted that endeavor. Her gaze pulled me forward into the circle.  
And as soon as I was completely inside, my mind was my own again.   
I panicked and tried to run the opposite direction, but just as before, there seemed to be an invisible barrier blocking my path backward.   
My heart began to hammer in my chest. I wasn’t about to become the sacrifice that brought the White Witch back into Narnia. I didn’t even want to be in her presence.   
“Caspian, my dear,” This time she was more pleasant than before, “Look at me.”  
But I didn’t turn to look at her. I just stared out into the room where everyone else either stood, sat or slouched while they observed. Her voice had an edge to it this time. I knew what was coming and I wanted to take part in none of it.   
But then I felt the grip of magic enter my mind and coax me into backing up. I didn’t know why a little voice inside my head was telling me to back up. However I had no choice. The thought wormed its way into my actions and became what I did. I didn’t stop until my hand hit a table behind me.   
Suddenly, the thought came back to me of the day before. I felt the ice and stone beneath my hands, but I had no control over their movements.  
I tried to resist. I tried to prevent her from gaining more control over me. And to some degree it worked. However, I quickly had the werewolf and the hag pull me back and hold me down. I struggled, but I found that the ice underneath me freeze to my skin. Much like the first time, the ice snaked its way up my body, and freeze me to the table. I felt the shivers return and so did the fear.   
I heard the tale tell sound of chains by my side and felt a very heft hand and a hefty cuff pull my arm to the side. The same happened with my other arm and my ankles. I turned my head swiftly and saw that the chains were strapped to pillars of ice on either side of me. It must have just appeared for they weren’t there when I had entered the room.   
“The time is now!” The White Witch announced in a booming voice that scared me.   
I then heard whispers and the sound of numerous footsteps approach. It was like I was a spectacle. A spectacle that all those loyal to the White Witch had come out to see.  
“This day has been long coming,” I glanced up at the image of this woman who, if given the chance, would become the next ruler of these people, “I know you all have been waiting for the day of my return. And it has been a long, arduous time of wait. But now the day has arrived. We have found our son of Adam. A boy who wanted to be king. A Telmarine.”  
At the mention of my race, the crowd booed and jeered. I could have also sword a piece of ice was thrown in my general direction. I looked all around to try and find some way of escape, but knew that I had none. I was stuck here and there was no way I was getting out of this one. At least not alive.  
“This boy, will usher in a new future for Narnia,” The White Witch looked down at me, “A future where I am its queen!”  
The crowd’s applause grew at this.  
“Are you prepared to meet your fate?” The White Witch’s mind entered mine much like the whisper that Boitkyl gave me the other day. I didn’t answer though. I was too afraid.   
My world came crashing down on me in an instant.   
My life was over. No rescue had come. I was done for.  
I closed my eyes in anticipation of what was to come. The cheers and jeers that entered my mind reverberated throughout the room. I listened as some of them said I wouldn’t be a good king as a result of my heritage. Others said that I was too young to be a good king.   
But I didn’t care.   
Or at least I didn’t until the ice started freeze me in place.   
I felt the chill run up my hands which were some of the only bare skin that had been in contact with the ice covered stone I was laying on. The same happed for my back which was still exposed after the unfortunate time I was at the receiving end of a whip.   
And it continued to travel everywhere after that leaving me in a shivering mess.   
“Remember your courage!” It was Aslan’s voice for sure and I recalled how I had fought back when the White Witch had tried it before. I wouldn’t let her control me.   
I once again willed my hand to move, and though it took a bit of time, I was able to move my fingers and then my hand.   
“No!” I looked up to the Witch who stood angrily beside me, “You will not do this to me again!”   
I felt the strength on the ice grow to powers stronger than I would have imagined.   
I was then simultaneously caught off guard when the crowd grew silent and I heard the sound of a body hit the ground not far from me. Though I was too frozen in place to try to move.   
“Wh…what is ..t.this?” The shivering set shudders into my mouth as I tried not to bite my tongue as I talked.   
“I think your friend here would gladly sacrifice his life to see you struggle,” The White Witch’s alluring voice re-captured my attention back to her.  
“No..” Then there was a sound of a small skirmish in the middle of the room. Though I couldn’t see him, I could tell by his voice that it was Caius, “Don’t….Don’t give into her!”  
“You’re friend will suffer for you if you fight. So let’s be courteous shall we?” The voice loomed over me like a blanket.  
I looked and managed to catch a glimpse of Caius standing at the foot of the dais looking up at me with tears in his eyes. I knew where he stood on the issue. I knew that my actions could get him killed.   
My thoughts turned to Narnia. I thought of how they had just overcome a rule of someone who was oppressive. They had also just gained a new freedom that I would be damned if I tried to usurp that again. I didn’t want to be that sort of king where I just repeated the faults of my ancestors.  
But then my thoughts returned to Caius. I couldn’t lose a friend. Even if it was someone I just met.   
“I….I,” I had a hard time finding the words to say, both out of glacial feeling that had continued to seep into the fiber of my being, as well as the fear of my response.   
“Well, what will it be boy?” I could hear the sound of the White Witch’s foot hitting the ground in annoyance. The idea that she was annoyed sent the chills further through my mind and thus caused my mind to falter even more than it had been already.   
“I…I…I will not allow you to destroy Narnia! Not again.” I had made up my mind. I would become the king that Narnia needed at this very moment.   
And the moment the ice returned, I fought. I first willed my mind to move my right hand, and once again I was free. Secondly, I freed my left hand, then the arm quickly followed suit. It was as if the ice around them had melted.   
But then I heard the sounds of someone beating Caius and I internally froze. I was fearful. The thought had crossed my mind again that I had just met the man. Why would I wish that sort of treatment on someone who did me or the others no harm?  
The cheers and jeers of the surrounding crowd also garnered my attention. It was as if thousands of people were wanting the man to be dead.   
“Stop!” I cried. I wasn’t about to lose this man to a death that could have been easily prevented, “Stop! I’ll….I’ll do it.”  
I wasn’t sure what had come over me if it had been some sort of spell or some sort of maniac above or around me who had coaxed me to say that, but I knew that I was helpless. The crowd had grown silent, the beatings had stopped and all I could think of was how the White Witch was now looked down at me from her icy gaze pierced my soul and froze it to a million pieces.   
“Great!” And without delay, the ice had returned and soon I was encased in that thin layer of ice. My whole body succumbed to the numbness that accompanied it.   
But then something began to look familiar.  
I saw tendrils of ice begin to move down from the wall in which the White Witch stood and slowly make their way toward me. I noticed how each of the ends of the ice formed a formidable spike that seemed to rival even a spear head or an arrow. I felt my breaths quicken at the notion that these were the ribbons in my dream. This was the nightmare that never ended. I would be stuck in it for all eternity.   
“No! Caspian! Resist this!” I heard Caius’s words, but did not heed them. I wasn’t about to have blood on my hands.   
But try as I might, the ice drew nearer and first aligned themselves with my lower legs and then my arms.   
I was caught off guard whenever the point tips of that ice pierced my skin. I cried out in surprise whenever I felt small amounts of my blood start to exit those new wounds. It was strange. It felt like I was a bottle that a child would feed on, except this child was the ice and I was the bottle in this scenario.   
Then the ribbons of ice creeped up toward my hips and then my shoulders. Every now and then I’d feel a prick. I’d feel that sensation that my life force was draining out of me. I instantaneously felt weak and rooted to the table like a tree does to the ground.   
But the panic rose further when I saw the ice now traveling up toward my stomach from one direction and my chest from another.   
As they ice drew closer to my heart, I felt panic arise within me. I tried to will my mind to help my body to move away. However, I was firmly stuck in place. Try as I might, the points drove home their intentions and drew themselves tighter and even penetrated my stomach. It caused great amounts of pain and I gasped, much to the delight of everyone around me.  
“The time has come!” I glanced up as the crowd cheered and saw blood, my blood, casting the blue sheen of the ice into an eerie red color. I watched as the White Witch slowly extended her hand beyond the curtain of ice and out into the open, “The spell is being lifted my brothers and sisters. Soon, we will rule this world like it has never been ruled before.”  
I wanted to get away as the ice slowly crept nearer but I was both chained in place and the frozen water made any protest to it immeasurably difficult.   
I soon was gasping as they entered my heart. I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it.  
I was done for.   
I felt the life being sucked out of me. I felt the pain of the ice’s nasty teeth burring themselves into my heart. I felt my breaths and blood begin to slow. I could just make out that these ribbons had small amounts of my blood running through them. I felt like I was being strangled, being bitten over and over again and felt like my body was being broken.   
All for the sake of a people who hated me.   
The only thought before everything grew dim and went blank was the thought of a prayer to Aslan. A prayer of deliverance from my enemies and a prayer for me to just go home.


End file.
